NCIS: Tony's Breakdown
by HavocLover
Summary: Tony and McGee are attacked at a crime scene, but neither are seriously injured. However, when Tony returns home, he is stabbed in his own house. Is this all just a strange coincdence? Or has Tony really pissed some guys off? READ LAST CHAPTER FOR SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

Episode 1: Lost and Dying

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo sighed as he took pictures of a dead marine lying on the floor, covered in blood. "I wonder how long this guy would've been here if we hadn't come to question him..." He looked over at Timothy McGee, who was busy looking through the marine's kitchen. McGee sighed and replied, "Not sure, Tony. Depends on who found him after us, I guess..." Tony nodded and put his camera into his backpack, bending down next to the body. Just as he bent down, he saw a faint shadow from the hallway. He smiled and stood up, looking at the hallway and drawing his gun. "Hey McGee, give Gibbs a call and let him know what we found."

McGee nodded, drawing his weapon as well. "Sure, Tony. The dead body and that's it, so I'll call Ducky too." Tony aimed the gun at the end of the hallway and saw that the bathroom door was opened slightly. "Yeah, the dead body and the ID." McGee nodded and moved into the bedroom, checking for any other intruders. "Alright, anything else, Tony?" Tony began to walk down the hallway and he called out to him, "Oh yeah, one last thing. Tell him we found a mouse hiding in the bathroom." Suddenly, the door to the left of Tony opened and slammed into Tony's face. Tony reeled back onto the floor, dropping his gun and bringing a hand to his throbbing, bloody nose. As he moaned in pain and tried to see through his hazy vision, he heard McGee yell something before gunshots sounded. Someone jumped on top of Tony and pressed a rag to his mouth, smiling as they loomed over him. Tony grabbed the person's wrists and tried to pull his hands off, but was too weak from the brutal blow to his face. Whoever opened that door sure knew how to slam that thing open. As Tony began to pass out, he felt someone grab his wrists and hold them over his head. He then felt his gun and grabbed it, firing it four times; earning a scream from what sounded like a man. Tony couldn't help but smile as he knew exactly where he shot the man; the groin. However, before Tony could enjoy his victory shot, he passed out at the last gunshot and the release of the rag.

McGee panicked, fear and adrenaline still rushing through his body as he rushed over to Tony. He had never shot two men at the same time before and killed them all. Thanks to Tony, he didn't have to kill the third one. It scared McGee and made him worry about what was going to happen after this. Then again, it was self-defense. But would people believe that?

As he rushed over to Tony, he pulled out his cellphone and began dialing. He bent down next to Tony and felt sweat run down his face as he looked at all the blood covering Tony's face. McGee licked his lips nervously and spoke into the phone, "I've got an officer down at 134 Maple Street and I need immediate help!" When he had finished with 911, he tried to wake up Tony by tapping him on the cheek slightly. "Tony. Hey, Tony, you alright? Tony!" When he got no respone, he quickly began to call Leroy Jethro Gibbs; his boss. When he answered, McGee swallowed slightly and began talking.

"Boss, Tony's down! The marine we came to question was dead and there were three guys in the house trying to kill us. Tony went after one of them and they slammed the door in his face, Boss! He's bleeding all over the place and--!"

"McGee, calm down! Did you call 911 yet?"

"Yeah, yeah right before I called you."

"Alright, hold on. We'll be right there. Call me if the ambulance gets there before I do."

"Got it, Boss."

McGee looked at Tony and sighed slightly, looking at all the blood coming from his nose. Suddenly, Tony began to cough weakly and his eyelids began to flutter, opening and closing. McGee smiled softly and asked, "Tony, you up?" Tony groaned slightly and his eyes finally opened. "McGoo...You alright?" He coughed again and brought a hand up to his nose, trying to wipe off the blood. McGee nodded and helped Tony sit up. "Yeah, I'm fine, Tony. Are you okay? He hit you pretty hard." Tony smiled slightly and nodded, wiping his nose some more. "Yeah...I'm fine, don't worry." He coughed again and closed his eyes for a second. "My face is killing me." He murmured quietly, earning a quiet laugh from McGee.

"Well, Tony, you did just get hit in the face with a door." McGee sighed and heard a car screech to a halt outside. He listened quietly, hearing two doors slam shut. McGee sighed and murmured, "Gibbs is here, Tony." Tony nodded, but kept his eyes closed, leaning gently against McGee. Gibbs came rushing into the room with Ziva at his heels and made it over to Tony in three seconds flat.  
"DiNozzo, you alright?"

Tony nodded, keeping his eyes shut and his body growing limp. Gibbs looked at McGee and asked, "How long has he been up?!" McGee jumped slightly but answered, "W-Well, when he was hit by the door, Boss, some guy jumped him and he, well, he um, he passed out Boss."  
"McGee! How long has he been up?!"  
"About five minutes, Boss."

Gibbs sighed angrily and Ziva murmured, "I shall call Ducky." McGee rubbed his face, hearing an ambulance siren. Gibbs looked at McGee for a minute before saying softly, "Good job, McGee." McGee nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Gibbs alone with Tony. He sighed when he heard Tony coughing and asked, "You're gonna be fine, DiNozzo. Ambulance is here and everything."  
"Just a bloody nose...Boss."

Gibbs smiled at the man's attempt to still try and act like Tony. He sighed and said calmly, "Yeah, but for a bloody nose, you're bleeding and slurring quite a bit." Tony nodded and almost immediately, he passed out again. Gibbs sighed angrily and watched as two men rushed into the room and began loading Tony onto a stretcher. They rushed him back out to the ambulance and Gibbs sighed, walking over to where his team now stood; over the marine's dead body.

Ducky looked at Gibbs and Gibbs simply took out his notebook, asking, "Time of death, Duck?" Ducky nodded and bent down next to the marine, McGee going into the kitchen and continuing his search from before. Ziva was also taking notes about the body as Ducky explained, "He died about three hours ago. The death blow was a bullet to his head, but he seems to be tortured first. His wrists were cut open, his face is bruised and cut, and these lacerations in his chest seem to be done AFTER he was killed." He looked at Gibbs and asked, "How was Tony?" Gibbs shrugged and murmured, "Just a bloody nose, Duck." He walked over to McGee and asked, "McGee, find anything?"

McGee shook his head and murmured, "Nothing except his wallet, Boss." Gibbs looked at him and McGee said softly, "Uh, Sargeant Jordan Baker, Boss." Gibbs nodded and looked at McGee before extending his right hand. McGee blinked and Gibbs rolled his eyes slightly. "Dammit McGee, give me the bag with the wallet and go check on DiNozzo!" McGee blinked, but nodded, handing Gibbs the bag and rushing off. Ziva looked at Gibbs and asked, "Where is he off to?" Gibbs began to walk to the door, passing James "Jimmy" Palmer, and said, "To check on DiNozzo while we figure out who the hell these bastards are." Ziva smiled, but quickly followed after Gibbs.  
Palmer looked at Ducky and said, "Sorry it took so long, sir. I couldn't--!"

"Mr. Palmer, do you think you could handle the autopsy on these gentlemen while I visit Tony?" Ducky asked, looking at Palmer with a distant look in his eyes. Palmer nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah of course Doctor. You can go right now if you want. I'll handle these three." Ducky laughed a bit and shook his head. "No, no, dear boy. I'll help you with these fellows. They're rather heavy, don't you think?" Palmer nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you Doctor."

McGee sighed as he sat next to Tony in the hospital bed. He looked over at his swollen, bruised nose and murmured, "Man...That must've hurt." He leaned back in his chair slightly and looked at the door. "They said he'd be out today when the swelling goes down but," he looked back at Tony and muttered, "It doesn't look like it'll go down."  
"Don't worry, Timothy. The swelling will go down soon enough."

McGee jumped slightly as he turned around to face Ducky. He stood up and asked, "Ducky, um...Wh-What are you doing here?" Ducky looked at Tony and said, "I've come to check on Tony, McGee. After this, I'll be driving him home." He looked at McGee and sighed, saying softly, "He shall be fine, Timothy. Go back to work and help out with the case." McGee shook his head and said, "No, I want to stay here until he wakes up."

"Just go, McGoo."

McGee looked back at Tony and smiled. "Hey Tony...H-How are you feeling?" Tony groaned slightly as he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked at McGee. "I'm fine McGoober." He yawned slightly and leaned back in his bad, looking at Ducky. "So, how much longer until I get to go home? There's this movie on that I really want to see today. It's the really old Bonnie and Clyde movie with--!"

"Anthony, you will be out in another hour or so. Maybe even half an hour, if you're lucky." Ducky chuckled as he stopped Tony dead in his tracks. Tony sighed and murmured, "Damn nose. I have the worst luck, has anyone noticed that?" McGee sighed and said, "Well, I'm going to get back to work. See you later Tony." Tony nodded and waved to McGee as he left. As soon as he left, he looked at Ducky. "Ducky you've got to get me out of here! You know how much I hate hospitals." Ducky smiled and said, "And I don't blame you my boy. After the pneumonic plague, I think I'd hate hospitals as well." He took Tony's clipboard off the front of his bed and began to sign a few things. Tony smiled and began to climb out of bed, grabbing his clothes and rushing into the bathroom. Ducky sighed as he set the clipboard back down and said, "Well, let's get going, Anthony. I wouldn't want you missing Bonnie and Clyde." He began to walk out of the room and was quickly followed by Tony, who was still trying to slip on his brown jacket. "Man, I bled a lot, huh?" Tony asked, looking down at his bloody jacket and shirt, holstering the gun Ducky was handing him. Ducky nodded as they walked out of the hospital and he said, "The doctors said you passed out because of blood loss, but I think it was because of how much pain your body was going through."

Tony laughed slightly as he got into Ducky's small car and sighed, staring out the window. Ducky started his car and looked at Tony. "Is something the matter, Tony?" Tony shook his head and looked at Ducky. "Nah, I'm fine, Ducky." He yawned slightly and went to rub his nose, but reeled his hand away when his nose began to ache. "Owww..." Tony murmured, putting his hands on his face. Ducky laughed slightly and soon, they were pulling up to Tony's apartment. He looked at Tony and asked, "Anthony, may I ask you a question?" Tony took his hand off the door handle and looked at Ducky. "Ask away, Ducky." Ducky grimaced slightly and then asked, "Why do you live this far away from the NCIS building and me and Gibbs?"

Tony smiled slightly and said, "That's it, Ducky? Well, I guess the answer to that is because I wanted an apartment and I really liked the ones out here." Ducky nodded and sat there for a minute. When he noticed Tony staring at him, he smiled and said, "Well, see you tomorrow, Anthony." Tony smiled and said, "Alright. See you later, Ducky. Have Gibbs call me with updates." Ducky laughed slightly and said, "I will." Tony shut the door and Ducky watched as he walked into the building. He sighed softly and murmured, "He acts more and more like Gibbs everyday."

Tony sighed as he walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him. He looked around the nicely furnished apartment before placing his gun in its usual place, the drawer of the small table beside his bed. Tony then walked back out into the living and sat down on his couch. He smiled as he reached for his remote, sitting down on his couch and turning on the TV. As he went to the TV guide, he found the movie he had wanted to see; Bonnie and Clyde. Tony sighed and leaned back on his couch, not bothering to get up to grab a beer. About half way through the movie, Tony had finally passed out and was unaware of his cellphone ringing beside him.

Gibbs smiled as he handed Abby another Caf-Pow, staring at her screen. McGee was sitting next to her as she began explaining what she found. "Alright, the only thing I found was the guys names. The one that went after McGee is named Luke McCarthy. The blonde that hit Tony in the nose...Damn that was a hard blow." Gibbs looked at Abby and Abby nodded, looking back at her computer. "Right, his name is James O'Conner and the other guy's name is Sam Agnew." She looked at Gibbs and smiled as she said, "Sam is the one with the bloody...Well, you know." Gibbs gave her a funny look and Abby sighed, beginning to open her mouth. McGee quickly cut in, "Boss, I'm gonna try to call Tony again...I'll uh, also do a backround check on these guys with Ziva. Get addresses, phone numbers, and bank records."

Gibbs nodded and watched McGee run off before looking at Abby. She smiled slightly and said, "Ducky couldn't find anything else on these guys, Gibbs." Gibbs walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. "Abbs...He's gonna be fine. It's just a door to the face." Abby nodded and said with worry, "But Gibbs, what if he passes out and never wakes up?! What if...What if he passes out in his sleep, Gibbs?!" Gibbs smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You worry too much." He murmured, walking out of the room. Abby smiled and turned back to her computer.

"Boss!" McGee called, just as Gibbs came into view. "Boss, we've got bad news! Really, really bad news, Boss!" Gibbs looked at him and snapped, "Spit out, McGee!" McGee took a breath and pointed to the screen with the remote. "This is James O'Conner, Boss. He was put in prison three times by the same cop and with the same charges; theft." Gibbs nodded and McGee continued, "Well, he was the leader of a gang, but after he was put in jail his third time, his gang split up. That's what the police thought anyway. However, there's been calls about sightings of the gang around town, but with only three people. Two of them are dead now, but the last one is still alive and running around." He looked at Gibbs with a worried look and said, "Boss, Tony put away their leader and killed the rest of their gang." Gibbs stared back at McGee and almost immediately fell like he was going to be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stared at the screen for a bit before McGee said with alarm, "Boss, if this guy heard about the killings, it's possible that he would want revenge, right?" Gibbs quickly began shouting, "Grab your gear! McGee, try calling DiNozzo and don't stop until he answers his damn phone!" McGee nodded, holstering his gun and following Gibbs to the stairs, already trying to call Tony. Ziva looked at Gibbs and asked, "What shall I do, Gibbs?" Gibbs slammed open the door to the stairs and rushed down them shouting to Ziva, "Be prepared to kill no matter what the hell happens, Ziva!" Ziva nodded and began loading her gun.

Tony coughed slightly as he rolled onto his left side and finally heard his phone ringing. He decided not to answer, figuring that Gibbs could give him an update later. As he went back to sleep, he heard something creak in his kitchen. Tony stiffened and didn't move, listening carefully. Someone was moving in the kitchen and slowly walking into Tony's room. He grabbed his phone and yawned slightly, trying to act like he hadn't heard the person. Tony stood up and picked up his phone, looking at his room. "Hey McGoo, what's up? Any updates?"

"Tony, thank god! I need you to stay on the phone with me!"

Tony swallowed and hung up the phone. If he stayed on the phone, the man might get suspicious. He put the phone on his counter and sighed heavily, when he turned back to his room. "I have the worst luck..." He muttered. He began walking over to his bedroom and suddenly heard the person in the room slam the bathroom door.

"Boss, Tony hung up!" McGee yelled, looking at Gibbs. Gibbs took a sharp turn and Ziva looked at McGee, asking, "Does this person have a cell phone that you can trace?!" McGee opened up his computer and began punching in keys. His eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Boss, he's in Tony's house!" Gibbs came to an abrupt halt and rushed from the car, running towards the apartment. Ziva and McGee followed, going different ways. When Gibbs reached Tony's door, he heard sounds like a fight and a gun shot. He kicked down the door and rushed in, McGee and Ziva at his heels. Ziva quickly went into the kitchen, Gibbs rushed into the living room, and McGee rushed over to the bedroom. The door was opened slightly, so McGee pushed it open more and looked around. He could see blood from the right side of the room, so he quickly opened the door. McGee rushed in and saw a man lying on the floor, eyes wide open and a bullet hole in his chest. He heard heavy breathing and wheezing from the bathroom, so he quickly rushed into the bathroom. McGee's eyes opened wide in shock and fear as he began holstering his gun.

Tony was on his back in the bathroom, his left shoulder bleeding and a knife jammed into his left side. His gun rested in his right hand as he stared at McGee. His chest was moving up and down in deep, ragged breaths and blood was slipping out the side of his mouth. Tony tried to talk, but didn't manage anything except another wheeze.

McGee rushed over to Tony and began putting pressure on Tony's shoulder wound. "Boss! BOSS!" McGee yelled, hearing Gibbs' heavy footsteps running into the room. When Gibbs saw Tony, he looked at Ziva and shouted, "Ziva, call an ambulance!" He rushed over to Tony and quickly bent down next to him. "DiNozzo! Hey, Tony, stay with me!" Tony's eyes were glazed over and his mouth was hung open slightly as he breathed hard. Gibbs swore and McGee swallowed, keeping pressure on his wound. He looked at Gibbs and listened as Gibbs continued speaking.

"You'll be fine, DiNozzo. Stay with me." Gibbs gripped Tony's right shoulder tightly and looked him in the eyes. "Stay with me, DiNozzo." Tony's eyes began to flutter and he was steadily becoming colder. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped, patting him on the cheek softly. "Come on, keep your damn eyes open!"

"Geez Tony. I thought you were stronger than this. Wasn't it you that said DiNozzo's don't pass out?"  
Tony moved his heavy eyes to his bathroom door and saw Kate standing in the doorway, crossed arms and her right body leaning against the door. He smiled softly, staring at her dark hair and beautiful, dark eyes.

"Come on Tony. Are you just going to stare?" She began walking over to Tony and Tony simply sat there, not listening to Gibbs or McGee anymore. He was suddenly sitting on a beach with Kate as she sat next to him in a dark blue bikini. Tony was still dressed in his clothes, blood covering his left shoulder and left side.

Tony blinked and looked at Kate. "Wh-Where the hell are we?" Kate smiled slightly looked out at the sunset. "You passed out, Tony. This is all apart of your stupid imagination now." She looked at him and said teasingly, "I thought DiNozzo's didn't pass out." Tony smiled and replied, "We don't unless we're on the verge of dying, Kate." Kate nodded and laughed slightly. "Guess I missed that story..." She trailed off, looking at the sunset again, and Tony looked at her beautiful features before saying, "We've all missed you, Kate." Kate nodded and looked at Tony. "I know Tony...But you're not ready to die yet." She grabbed his hand softly and looked him in the eyes. "You know...I always fell for your eyes, Tony." Tony smiled and asked, "What's that supposed to mean, Kate? You're not going soft on me, are you?" Kate chuckled and leaned in closer to Tony. "I mean, it's not just me that thinks your eyes are gorgeous, Tony. They're so green...That's the first thing I noticed about you, you know." Tony looked into Kate's eyes and leaned in a bit more asking softly, "Oh yeah?" He laughed slightly and whispered, "I fell for your entire body." Kate smiled widely and murmured, "Tony...If I had lived longer, would anything be different?" Tony smiled and leaned in closer, kissing her on the lips. Kate began kissing him back and soon, Tony was staring at the ceiling of the hospital. Kate was standing next to him and smiling. She was dressed like a nurse as she whispered in his ear, "I'll be waiting for you, Tony. Don't die sooner than you have to." Tony was breathing heavily as he stared at her and in the next instant, everything went black.

Gibbs sighed as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital with coffee in his hands. McGee was sitting next to him with his arms crossed and his eyes on the emergency room doors. "Boss...How bad did he look when you were in there?" Gibbs didn't answer at first, wondering if he even should. He sighed slightly and finally answered, "He'll be fine, McGee." McGee sighed and heard Gibbs' phone ringing. Gibbs picked it up and answered. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs, the man that Tony shot is known as a Jimmy Cameron. He is twenty-six and he worked for the apartment Tony lived in."  
Gibbs nodded at the sound of Ziva's voice. "Explains how he got into his apartment."

"Yes. But that is not all. The other two men who had attacked Tony and McGee were apart of James' old crew before it split up. So far, that is all we have."

"So there's no connection to the victim."

"None, Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed heavily and thought for a minute, staring at the emergency room doors. He finally spoke with a hint of anger. "Call me back if you find anything. Try looking into the Saregeant's bank records, history, I don't care where the hell you look just so long as you find a connection to these bastards!" He hung up the phone harshly and stood up. Gibbs handed McGee his coffee and looked at him seriously. "I want you helping Ziva as best as you can and CALL me if you find anything, McGee." McGee stood up and nodded. "Yeah, of course, Boss." He looked at the coffee and then back at Gibbs, about to speak up.

"Keep it. You'll need it if you're going to be pulling an all-nighter." Gibbs growled, walking towards the emergency room.  
McGee smiled slightly and rushed from the hospital.

Gibbs walked to the front desk, gave the nurse a look, and she immediately pushed the button. He smiled as he walked into the restricted area and down the long, white hallway. He pushed open the door leading to Tony's room and stared at all the doctors. At least five of them stood around him. Two of them were writing something on their checkboards as they examined his vitals, another was getting rid of the surgical materials, the only female doctor was taping his breathing machine to his mouth, and the last one was placing restraints around Tony's hands and wrists. Gibbs walked over to the doctor putting restraints on Tony and asked, "What the hell are you doing?! He's passed out!" The doctor sighed and looked at Gibbs. "Sir, it's just so that he won't try to pull out the tube that's down his throat." Gibbs glared at him and the doctor quickly said, "Well, we'll leave you two alone for a bit. If he wakes up, please alert someone at the front desk, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't answer as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Tony's bed. He stared at Tony for a bit, shifting in his seat a little bit and looking at the tube in Tony's mouth. Tony didn't move, didn't speak, he was as still as a statue that was breathing slowly. Gibbs sighed heavily and murmured, "You won't die, DiNozzo. That's just not you..." He stood up and heard Tony beginning to whimper slightly. Gibbs blinked and looked at Tony with a bit of confusion and shock. He sat back down and asked softly, "DiNozzo, you up?" Tony tried to move his right arm, but when it wouldn't budge, his eyes began to flutter. Gibbs stood up and grabbed Tony's right arm softly. "DiNozzo, I'm right here." Tony's eyes opened slowly and Gibbs looked at him, checking over all of his reactions.

The first thing Tony did when he awoke was try to move his arms again. When they wouldn't move, he began to panick slightly. He had then realized the burning in his throat and the strange sense of something else being in his throat besides oxygen. Tony kept swallowing, unsure of what it was, but when it simply sat there in his throat, Tony began to panick a bit more. His breathing quickened and soon, Tony was having trouble breathing again.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped, seeing Tony look straight at him. Tony stared at Gibbs and his breathing slowed as he began to calm down. Gibbs sat back down in his chair and sighed heavily. "You're fine. You were having trouble breathing for a while so they had to set you up with a breathing tube. Ya kept trying to pull it out so..." Tony nodded and smiled slightly, trying to match the machine's patterns. He felt his lungs burn each time the tube released more oxygen into his body. He winced at the pain and shut his eyes again, hearing Gibbs speak.

"Always knew you were a fighter, DiNozzo..." Gibbs trailed off as he watched Tony try to match the machine's pace. "You talked about Kate a few times." Tony's eyes opened again and he looked at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and said, "You were arguin' with her about who would interrogate me about my wives." Tony laughed slightly, closing his eyes again. Gibbs heard his cellphone ring and answered it, hearing Abby speak:  
"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! Is Tony alright? Because if he is, I need you to ask him a question for me? If he's not, that's fine. Don't wake him up for it! If you wake him up for this Gibbs, I will personally kill you! I might not want to kill you, but that's so--!"  
"He's up, Abby." Gibbs answered, watching as Tony opened his eyes slightly and looked at him.

"That's great Gibbs! I mean, if he had slept any longer, I think I would've gone crazy! OH! Why didn't you call me when he got up, Gibbs?! I said I wanted to be first to know and I didn't want to call you to check on him!"

"Abbs, what do you got?"

"Right. Okay. Well listen to this, Gibbs! On Jimmy Cameron's clothes, I found semen that belongs to none other than," there was a slight pause before Abby finished, "Jordan Baker."

Gibbs nodded and asked, "So they were lovers?"

"Yeah maybe. And if Jimmy saw Tony in the house with his dead boyfriend,"

"Then he would've thought Tony killed him. Good work, Abbs."

"Oh that's not all! The three guys that attacked Tony and McGee all had large amounts of heroine in their blood stream."  
Gibbs nodded and asked, "Enough to make them Tony and McGee were someone else?"

"Exactly! I also found a bloody fingerprint on one of the guy's' jackets. The print belongs to a man name Mark Davison."

Gibbs hung up on Abby and looked at Tony seriously, who had now gone back to closing his eyes and relaxing. "We've got a lead, DiNozzo." Tony nodded and opened his eyes slightly, looking at Gibbs. Gibbs stood up and looked at Tony's eyes, asking, "You know a woman named Mark Davison?" Tony thought for a minute before shaking his head. Suddenly, Gibbs' phone rang again and Gibbs answered it quickly. "Yeah, Gibbs."  
"Boss! We might have a really huge lead! Mary Jones was the judge that put James O'Conner in jail, Boss, and she's another victim that died a few months ago! Our marine, Sargeant Jordan Baker, was the one that testified against James and helped put him in jail, while Tony was the one who broke up the gang, killed several of their members, and caught James on all three charges!"

Gibbs looked at Tony and asked, "So this was more than a murder, right McGee?"

"Oh yeah, Boss. This is revenge for their gang and unless we find the rest of their gang members, more and more people from that trial are going to be dying or getting hurt." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony! Tony! Mr. DiNozzo, please calm down!" A doctor stood over Tony as Tony thrashed widly on the bed. After Gibbs had left to help more with the investigation, Tony had suddenly grown unstable and had begun thrashing around. The burning in his chest and throat made Tony feel sick to his stomach, and the tape on his face was beginning to itch and irritate his skin. Tony simply wanted to go home. He felt fine, except for the pain in his left side and shoulder. Sure it burned every once in a while, but Tony could handle it. However, with his hands bound the way they were, Tony simply felt more unsafe than ever.

Tony felt tears slip out his eyes as the pain increased and continued. He could barely see the doctors surrounding him, but he heard something about sedatives and needles. He began to thrash about some more when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm muscle. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, feeling more tears roll down his cheeks and a burning sensation fill his arm. He whimpered in pain, barely hearing the doctors anymore, and began to breath more quickly. Suddenly, his vision began to blur and fade in and out of focus. Tony felt sick to his stomach and he quickly tried to sit up, feeling his mouth watering. One doctor began yelling something about a garbage can and Tony heard another speaking about the tube. The restraints on his wrists slowly began to loosen and before Tony knew it, someone was taking the tape off of his mouth. Tony smiled slightly, feeling more and more sick and dizzy. He breathed heavily as he felt like throwing up. A doctor came over to Tony and said something about coughing so they could remove the tube. Tony nodded, feeling his eyelids growing heavy as he was helped into a sitting position. Someone grabbed his right shoulder tightly as he began to cough, feeling someone removing the tube from his throat as he gagged and coughed. Before he knew it, the tube had been removed and Tony was throwing up into a wastebasket. He coughed harshly as he finished and he finally got to see who was holding his arm; Gibbs. Tony smiled with ease before lying back on his bed and going back to sleep.

Gibbs sighed as he looked at a doctor, nurses rushing from the room finally tearing his eyes away from the sleeping Tony. "What the hell was that all about, doc?" The doctor smiled, looking at Gibbs and saying calmly, "Don't worry, Mr. Gibbs. It's just a slightly delayed reaction from the gunshot wound. He'll be fine." He looked at the clipboard in his hands before saying calmly, "Actually, he should be allowed to leave tomorrow." He looked up at Gibbs again and said almost teasingly, "Well, if he stays with someone of course."

Gibbs smiled slightly, making a "tch" sound before murmuring, "Yeah. Maybe we'll stick him with the Mossad assasin." The doctor laughed slightly, writing something on his clipboard before saying, "Well, I'm going to inform Dr. Mallard and Dr. Pitt of his status. If you need anything, Mr. Gibbs--"

"Jethro." Gibbs stated bluntly, looking at the doctor.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Jethro, if he needs anything, just let me know. I'll be around and if you can't find me, you can ask Paige, the woman at the desk, to find me for you. Alright?" Gibbs nodded as he replied, "I'll be sure to inform you if anything happens," he squinted as he read the doctor's nametag. "Chase." Chase smiled as he chuckled and said, "Alright, thank you, Jethro." He walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Gibbs sat down in a chair by the bed and sighed as he looked at the door. He took a sip of his coffee before murmuring, "How in the hell do you get yourself in these kind of situations, DiNozzo?" He looked at Tony and thought about the case, reviewing it in his head.

The men that had attacked Tony and McGee at the crime scene were known as Luke McCarthy, James O'Conner, and Sam Agnew. James was a gangster, put into jail three times for theft by Tony, and while he was in jail his third time, his gang had split up. Sam and Luke had been apart of that gang and had soon split up along with the rest of the gang. Well, most of the gang. However, three people from the gang remained apart of the gang. Two of the three people had been killed by Tony in combat, while the other ran off and was never seen of again. The last living member of the gang, Jimmy Cameron, had worked in the apartment building that Tony lived in. This explained how he was able to get into Tony's room and was able to attack to him. His motive was simple, he thought Sam and Luke still didn't have very much of a motive. Well, then again, they were with their leader. There is that chance that they had killed the marine, Sargeant Jordan Baker, simply to kill. Gangsters usually killed for no reason...Well, most of the time it was for money and drugs. But then where did Mark Davison come from? The fingerprint Abby found could easily mean that the gang members, Jams, Sam, and Luke had killed him. So that was the easy part. A gang was out to kill the people who put their leader away. The problem now was...well, nothing. All of their murderers were dead.

Gibbs sighed angrily as he thought about the case. He already knew that the case would soon go cold and that would be the end of that. However, Gibbs felt like there was something more about the case. Something they were missing and looking over.

"Boss?" Came a raspy voice, followed by a weak cough.

Gibbs looked at Tony and asked with a bit of annoyance, "Yeah, DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled slightly and coughed a few times before asking, "Wh-What now?" He winced at a pain in his left side, but it slowly vanished and Gibbs began to speak. "Not sure. Case might go cold. What do you think about that?" Tony shrugged and murmured, "S'okay." He yawned softly and continued, "I mean, all the guys are dead and they managed to kill a few people that put their boss away. There's their motive and if they're all dead" he coughed a few times before finishing, "then there's no reason to keep looking into it." Gibbs nodded slightly, taking another sip of his coffee. Tony sighed with annoyance as he looked up at the ceiling and asked, "But your gut is telling you otherwise?"

Gibbs laughed slightly as he said softly, "Yep." Tony scratched his head and returned his eyes to Gibbs' as he smiled and said, "But that's not what I meant. I meant where am I gonna be staying?" He then frowned quickly and began spouting out complaints. "Please don't make me stay with Ziva! She's got that crazy knife collection and she could easily kill me if my sleep if she wants to. Then there's the chance she might kill me with food poisoning or driving me somewhere. McGee is okay, but all he'd do is write on his book and play stupid elf games. I don't want him to sit there and scold me about touching his stuff and lecturing me about how valuable it is either. Abbs is okay too, but I'm afraid she'd hug me too much. Well...Then I could always get pampered, but then there's the chance of being overly pampered. Palmer, well, Palmer just scares me and Ducky is like my eleventh grade history teacher! Plus his mom--!"

"DiNozzo, I don't care where you do or don't want to stay! You're staying with me and if you go anywehre else, I'll personally have Ziva slit your throat with every knife in her collection." Gibbs spoke with annoyance. He hated it when Tony rambled and hated it even more when he rambled AND complained.

Tony immediately shut up after saying a quick, "Sorry, Boss." Gibbs gave him a quick look before Tony nodded and said, "Right, sign of weakness. I'll shut up now, Boss." Gibbs smiled slightly and said, "I don't care what the doctors say either. You're getting out of here today." Tony nodded and asked, "You think I'm ready to get out, Boss?" Gibbs sighed and stood up, asking, "If you weren't ready do you think I'd take you out of here?" Tony was about to answer that question with a solid "Yes", but Chase entered the room just in time to stop him.

"Alright, Tony. I need to check your vitals one more time and you can start to pack up. Okay?" Chase asked, smiling slightly. Tony stared at the young male before Gibbs stated, "I'll be out in the wating room." Tony watched Gibbs leave before looking at Chase and asking, "How did you know he wanted me to leave?" Chase laughed slightly as he began unhooking all of Tony's IVs. "His body language was screaming it." Tony smiled and looked at the door, murmuring, "Yeah...I guess it did." Chase looked at Tony and frowned slightly, but when he saw Tony's eyes on him, he quickly smiled and returned to the IVs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abby sighed as she sat on McGee's desk, playing with his stapler. "Do you think he's okay, Timmy?" She looked at McGee and McGee sighed as he took the stapler, placing it on his desk. "Abby, he's fine. Gibbs is with him and they're heading over to Gibbs' house as we speak. Now please, go home and get some rest." Abby glared at him and asked angrily, "Do you even care that he was stabbed, McGee?" McGee looked at her and blinked. "Well of course I do, Abby! Why would you ask that?" Abby hopped off his desk and put her hands on her hips, glaring at McGee. "If you care, then why haven't you checked on him yet? Why haven't you been worried like I have? Why haven't you been trying to see him in the hospital?!" McGee stood up and walked over to Abby. He looked her in the eyes and said seriously, "Abby, I do care about him. That's why I worked my ass off trying to figure out where the hell the guy was and why he tried to kill Tony."

Abby contineud to stare at McGee before she hugged him and whispered, "Sorry, Tim." McGee sighed slightly as he hugged her back and said gently, "Stop worrying so much. He'll be fine." Abby pulled away from McGee and smiled slightly, looking at McGee. "Hey, I have an idea! Since Tony can't go bowling with me, want to go bowling in his place, Timmy?!" McGee blinked before smiling and saying, "Sure...I'd uh, I'd love to Abbs." Abby smiled widely as she hugged McGee and began to jump slightly. "Yes! Okay, well when we're done, we have got to tell Tony! Inform him and let him know if the nuns won or not!" McGee blinked and asked, "Nuns?" Before Abby could elaborate, Ziva walked up to them both and looked at them.

Ziva sighed slightly before asking a bit nervously, "May I...join you in rolling?" Abby smiled slightly, trying to hold down a laugh as she said, "Um, Ziva...It's called bowling." Ziva rolled her eyes and said angrily, "Well whatever. You still roll the ball, yes?" McGee smiled as he began to grab his things and Abby looked at her, saying, "Yeah. You have to roll the ball and try to knock down all the pins. Whoever knocks down most of the pins at the end of the game, wins." Ziva nodded and walked over to her desk, grabbing her coat. "I still do not understand why it is called bowling." She looked up at Abby as she began to slip on her long, tan trenchcoat and asked, "Do these 'pins' look like bowls?" McGee laughed and Abby smiled at her as she stood in front of her desk. "Ziva, I promise you'll understand everything but the name when we get there. So can we go now please?" Ziva sighed and followed both of them saying, "I suppose. But I do not understand the point of simply rolling a ball. How does that entertain anyone?" She stepped into the elevator and laughed a bit. McGee blinked and asked, "What?" Ziva replied sadly, "Nothing. I was simply imagining what Tony would say by now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony sighed heavily as he lay on Gibbs' couch with a red blanket pulled up to his chin. It was already about nine o'clock at night and Tony was bored so much to the point that he'd rather be dead at the moment. As he lay there, he heard Gibbs in the basement working on his boat and Tony smiled as he listened to him. He already moved in all of his stuff, which didn't make Gibbs happy, but he knew he was safe here. Tony was always safe here, or anywhere Gibbs went. That was the thing he liked about Gibbs. He also brought a sense of security with him wherever he went.

Tony finally stood up and walked over to the basement door. He trudged down the stairs and watched as Gibbs looked over at him. He smiled as he walked over to where Gibbs' tools were and looked at them. Gibbs went back to work as he saidseriously, "I thought I told you to get some rest, DiNozzo."

"You thought wrong, Boss." Tony replied, smiling as he face his boss and then looked back at the tools.

Gibbs smiled slightly before he asked, "Thirsty?" Tony looked at him as he asked, "Whattya got, Boss?" Gibbs stopped working for a minute before he walked over to where Tony was, giving him one of his Gibbs looks. Tony quickly moved out of his way and watched as Gibbs grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. He set them on his workplace and began to fill each cup slowly. Gibbs then put away the bottle, turned around to face Tony, and handed him the glass. "Now shut up and go back to bed." Gibbs stated coldly, returning his boat after taking a sip of his drink.

Tony smiled slightly as he took a drink as well and asked, "Is wine good for the injured, Boss?" Gibbs took another drink, looking at Tony, before answering, "Works for me." He returned to his boat after picking up a nail and Tony nodded, watching Gibbs work. Tony then sighed slightly and sat down against the wall. "Am I bugging you, Boss?" Gibbs continued working before answering, "DiNozzo, you bug me everytime you open that big mouth of yours."

"What if it was a lead?"

"Either way, you're still annoying."

Tony laughed slightly, finishing his drink and asking softly, "I mean...Do you ever feel like you'd do better without me? I'm always getting into trouble and stuff and I know it ends up getting you in trouble or pissed off." Gibbs stopped working for a minute, looking at Tony and saying, "DiNozzo...Just because you almost died doesn't mean you have the right to get depressed." Tony laughed slightly as he stared at his empty glass. "I'll keep that in mind, Boss." He yawned slightly and stood up. "Alright, well I'm done here." He set the glass on Gibbs' tool table before heading towards the stairs. Tony began to go up the stairs when he stopped and looked at Gibbs. "'Night, Boss." He said, smiling softly. Gibbs went back to work, replying, "Go to bed, DiNozzo." Tony nodded and continued up the rest of the stairs.

McGee sighed as he sat at one of tables in the bowling alley. Abby was up, while Ziva cheered her on, and the nuns spoke with each other. McGee stared at his computer screen, thinking about the case and getting no where. He sighed heavily and felt his phone vibrate. He blinked, taking it out of his pocket and hearing Abby talking with Ziva, getting closer to him. McGee looked at his phone and opened up the text message. He felt his heart sink into his stomach as he looked at the picture of Gibbs' house with two simple words at the bottom of the picture:

I'M HERE

Thank you all very much for the reviews! XD I can't believe I have a lot of great reviews so already! I honestly didn't think it was that good, but not according to you guys! I know the reasoning is really stupid, but I couldn't think of any reason for people to kill each other at the moment. Mega-ultra brain fart here. Haha! Well anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the 3rd chapter and I'm working as fast as I can on Chapter 4! Thank you again everyone! PEACE OUT!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony sighed heavily as he stood up from the couch tiredly. His body began to shiver the minute he took the blanket off and he growled angrily as he rubbed his hands along his arms. "Stupid house..." He murmured, walking towards the bathroom. Tony coughed a few times before stopping at the basement door. The light was on downstairs and Tony smiled softly as he muttered, "Does he ever sleep?" Tony began to walk downstairs and he smiled as he asked, "Boss, do you ever stop working on that boat...?" He trailed off as he realized that no one was in the basement. Tony scratched his head a bit as he murmured, "Where the hell is he?" He looked at their glasses from before resting on the tool table and suddenly heard the basement close. He turned to the door and blinked, seeing a pair of legs.

"Boss?" He called, a sickening feeling filling his gut. Tony watched as the pair of legs walked down the stairs, their black sweats the only noise in the room. When the person stepped down on the bottom step, they looked at Tony with a smile. Tony looked back at the person and asked quietly, "Who the hell are you?" The man smiled as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Come on Officer DiNozzo. You don't remember me?" The man began walking towards Tony, a gun held tight in his right hand. "I'm that guy that you put in prison for fifteen years back when you just started as a cop. I swore to get my revenge? Swore to steal everything you loved?" The man laughed softly and murmured, "Cameron Davids."

Tony felt his face pale as his breathing began to quicken with fear. He licked his lips nervously, but smiled as he said, "I remember you now. I always thought you were just some stupid little wannabe, but it looks like you held onto your promise. So tell me, how'd you find me? How'd you know I was here?" Cameron laughed and said, "It was easier than finding a cloud in the sky, DiNozzo! I want to all the crime scenes I knew NCIS would be at. I followed you to and from work. Your phone has had a bug in it for three weeks now, allowing me to get a feel of who you work with. Abby Sciuto, Timothy McGee, Ziva David. Oh! And let's not forget, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Cameron cackled widely as he moved towards Tony some more and whispered, "I've been waiting for this day ever since you put me away, DiNozzo. And once I'm done brutally murdering you, I can finally get on with my life." Tony cocked an eyebrow, asking, "You wasted your entire stupid life figuring out a way to kill me?" Cameron nodded and pointed his gun at the door. "And now, I've done it. That door is rigged with a bomb so that no one can get in or out without dying." He turned his gun back at Tony and yelled, "And Jethro has already been gutted like a deer!" This time, it was Tony's turn to smile and laugh slightly.

Cameron began to grow angry as he snapped, "Stop laughing! There's nothing funny about it, you bastard!" Tony continued to smile as he asked, "Did you honestly think that you could lie to me about Gibbs? Apparently all your spying was for nothing. If you had spyed on me as much as you said, then you would know that Gibbs doesn't die. He's almost immortal." Cameron's face became a slight red as his anger rose and he yelled, "Shut up! Just shut up! That's all you stupid cops are good at is taunting people and getting them pissed off!" Tony nodded and shrugged slightly, replying, "That's what make the NCIS agency so unique. We're good at pissing people off and catching them at the same time."Cameron finally snapped, slamming the butt of the gun into Tony's jaw.

Tony fell to the ground, clutching his jaw, as he winced in pain. He wiped blood off his jaw and looked up at Cameron. Cameron smiled as a laugh slipped out his mouth. He lifted up a small, cylinder object and Tony's eyes widened. Cameron laughed as he murmured, "There's a bomb down here, DiNozzo." Tony yelled quickly, "What the hell are you thinking?! You'll die too, you bastard!" He looked around at all of Gibbs' things and was only slightly happy about the fact tha tall of Shannon and Kelly's things were now in Gibbs room somewhere.

Cameron shrugged and grinned maliciously. "Nah, the bombs not that strong. Should only do some really permanent damage to..." he looked around the room before pointing to the wall behind Tony. "That wall. So, if I go over by the stairs, I'll be safe and sound. No damage to the upstairs at all. Just to you." Tony clenched his teeth together before finally asking loudly, "This is all because I put you int jail?!" Cameron glared at Tony and shouted, "Not only that but you ruined my company! If you hadn't put me in jail...If you had just let me finish with my conference, my company would still be around! I'd be rich and I would've had something to look forward when I got out of that hellhole!" Tony bit his lower lip slightly and watched as Cameron set the detonator down on the table where the boat rested. He walked over to Tony and looked down at him. "Now...You will listen to every word I say or else I will kill you. Understand?" Tony looked up at the door before looking back at Cameron and answering calmly, "Fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

McGee swore as he held his phone in his right hand and tried to sit still in the car as Ziva drove. Ziva kept muttering something in Hebrew as Abby sat in the back muttering, "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." McGee finally heard Gibbs answer and froze when he spoke.

"McGee, get your ass over at my house before I fire you! DiNozzos down in the basement and the doors got a damn bomb attached to it!"

"Okay, Boss, just stay there. Don't touch the door."

"I know that McGee! Now get your ass down here! Where the hell are you?!"

"We're just coming down your road, Boss."

-Click-

McGee sighed as he rushed from the car shortly after it stopped, gun in hands. Abby and Ziva followed as Abby stayed behind Ziva closely. Ziva looked at McGee with worry as she whispered, "I'll take the basement window." She rushed over to the window and McGee rushed into the house with Abby. Abby ran over to Gibbs and squeezed him tightly, almost crying into his shoulder. "Gibbs, is he alright?!" Gibbs pulled Abby away as he looked her in the eys and said, "Abbs, he'll be fine once you and McGee get rid of this damn bomb!"

Abby nodded, tears dripping off her chin. "Okay, right." She took a deep breath before approaching the bomb with McGee. The two began to work on the bomb as they heard Tony in the basement being, what sounded like, beat. Ziva suddenly called McGee's phone and whispered into it, "I have no visual available yet....Please hurry, McGee. Tony is not looking good." McGee sighed as he looked at the bomb and hung up. He took a deep breath before hearing Gibbs snap, "NOW McGee!" McGee nodded and heard the man shouting something below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna let 'im call you, NCIS bastards!" Cameron shouted, looking up at the door. "You should stop talking so damn loud!" He laughed and slammed his right foot into Tony's ribs. Tony wheezed in pain and clutched his ribcage, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. Cameron sighed as he smiled and took out his cellphone, looking back up at the stairs. "What's your number, Agent Gibbs?!"

Gibbs debated on simply ignoring the guy, but then shouted back, "523-9457!"

Cameron smiled as he dialed in the number and set the phone by Tony's ear. Tony wheezed as he shut his eyes and heard Gibbs yell into the phone, "DiNozzo, you're gonna be alright!" Tony's eyes snapped open and he reached a shaky hand out to grab the phone. When his fingers wrapped around it, Cameron slammed his right foot onto his hand. Tony shouted in pain as he heard two of his fingers break. He glared at Cameron and Cameron murmured, "Put it on speaker or I'll kill you." He held the detonator up and Tony felt sick to his stomach. He put the phone on speaker and said calmly, "B-Boss...I can't breath...."

Gibbs swore and Abby screamed, "Stop touching him! He has weak lungs!" McGee looked at Abby with a look that screamed, "You idiot!" and Cameron laughed as he asked, "Really now?" He slammed his foot into Tony's chest again and Tony began gasping for air. He felt tears slip out his eyes as he tried to breath, but was having no such luck.

McGee swore and quickly continued with the bomb, trying to figure out which wire connected to the ignition of the bomb. He felt sweat drip down his face and he heard Abby sobbing behind him. Gibbs shouted angrily, "McGee!" McGee snapped back, "Boss, I'm trying!"

"Well apparently you aren't trying hard enough!"

McGee bit his lower lip and thought frantically about the wires, trying his hardest to figure out how to shut it down.

Tony moaned in pain as he rolled onto his back and finally realized how sore he was. He looked at Cameron and stuttered, "I-I don't...Understand why you're...Y-You're doing this." Cameron rolled his eyes and snapped, "I already told you! You ruined my life!" Tony coughed harshly and rolled back onto his right side, breathing heavily. "That's it?" He looked up at Cameron and said softly, "If people tried to kill me because I screwed up their lives, I'd have more than you coming after me." Cameron nodded and grabbed the detonator. "I've had enough of this..." Tony's eyes grew wide and Cameron's phone suddenly rang. He answered and swallowed slightly, listening to the voice on the other end. His eyes went to the window for a split second before returning to Cameron's.

"Tony, try to get him closer to the window."

Tony looked at Cameron and asked, "Why are you standing so far away from me? Don't you want to torture me? What's the point of planning this big fricken kill if you can't enjoy it, right?" Cameron smiled and aimed his gun at Tony. "You know what, you're right. Who's on the damn phone?" Tony put the phone on speaker and Ziva began speaking:

"So, Tony, do not stand anywhere near the stairs. We have another bomb hooked up there, but do not let the man know."

Cameron looked back at the stairs and exclaimed, "What?!" He glared at Tony and stormed over to him. "SIT UP!" Tony immediately sat up, leaning his back against the wall. Cameron aimed the gun at Tony's head and Tony smiled as he said, "You couldn't make that shot if you tried." Cameron growled angrily and shot three times, missing every shot. He felt his face turn red as he grew even angrier and he screamed, "YOU BASTARD!" Cameron slammed his right foot into Tony's chest, watching as Tony gasped for air. He then grabbed Tony by his hair and faced his head towards Cameron's face, grinning like mad. Since Tony was too busy trying to suck in air, he didn't even have time to close his mouth when Cameron jammed his finger down Tony's throat. Almost instantly, Tony's gag reflex kicked in and he felt himself getting ready to vomit. Cameron moved out of the way just as Tony began to throw up harshly, taking deep, ragged breaths.

McGee finally cut a wire and looked at Abby with huge eyes. Abby looked at Gibbs with her mascarra stained face. Her mouth trembled as it hung open and Gibbs shouted angrily, "What?!" Abby began to cry again and McGee looked at Gibbs with tears in his eyes as well. "Th-The bomb was a fake, Boss...We could've gone in at any moment." Gibbs' face twisted up in anger before he slammed down the door and rushed down the stairs. In the next instant, a loud BOOM sounded just as immense pressure and heat hit Gibbs.

Gibbs had instantly dropped down into a fetal position and awaited for everything to die down. When it did, smoke hanging in the air, he heard McGee on the phone with the hospital, Abby sobbing, and Ziva screaming, "TONY!" Gibbs coughed harshy as he walked through the smoke, hearing Ziva's voice getting closer. "TONY! TONY!" Gibbs yelled out, "Ziva, where the hell are you?!" Ziva's voice rang out, "ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE WALL, GIBBS!" Gibbs ran across the basement, searching for the attacker, but not seeing anyone. Gibbs swore and rushed over to where Ziva sat, Tony's head on her lap.

Ziva was calmly rubbing Tony's head as a single tear slipped out her left eye. She looked up at Gibbs and felt her lip quiver before Gibbs rushed over to Tony. Gibbs knelt down by Tony and began calling his name with worry on his face, something he hadn't noticed. "DiNozzo! Tony, get your ass up! Tony!"

Tony's forehead was bleeding slowly along with his eyes, nose, left shoulder, and left side. Dirt covered his face, making the blood running down his face look more like a black color. His eyes were half-lidded, his breath was ragged, and he felt hot all over. The left side of his face seemed to be badly burned, along with his arms. Tony seemed to be trying to talk to Gibbs and Ziva, but was failing miserably.

Gibbs coughed harshly from the smoke and he yelled at Ziva, "Grab his left arm! We've gotta get him out of here!" Ziva nodded, helping Gibbs to pick Tony up. When they were upstairs, they made Tony lye down on his back and Gibbs looked into Tony's bloody eyes as he began saying calmly, "Stay with me, Tony. Ya got that? If you pass out on me, DiNozzo, I'll be sure to hold this to you for years!" Tony nodded slightly before finally, everything and everyone vanished from view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, this is the end of this chapter guys. I am now beginning on chapter 5 and hoping to return everyone back to the NCIS building. The next chapter will be all about Ziva and Tony, so be prepared. XD Also, I'm sorry I sort of copied one of the NCIS episodes by making Tony get blown up. I know that in the 3rd season, Gibbs gets blown up and that's kinda where I stole the idea from, so I apologize if anyone noticed that. And again, I do apologize for the absolutely horrible motive that all of my criminals have. I'm planning on making my people's motive a lot better, but I'm not sure where that'll go. Haha. Once more I thank you all for the reviews and the support and once more I apologize for the stupid motives, and the bit of copying I did. THANK YOU ALL!!!! Now I must simply get to the part where the evil guy comes back. No worries guys, I will tell you who the man is soon. Muhahahahahah! XD 


	5. Chapter 5 Prologue

Tony's eyes re-opened and he looked around at the blurred figures around him. Three people were hovering over him, all nurses or doctors. He stared at the ceiling, rushing over him, and he felt like his eyes were on fire. They burned and stung all at once and it made him feel as though a match had been lit in his eye. Or chlorine had been splashed into his eyes over and over and over again. His entire body ached and burned and Tony still had no idea where he was. He searched beside him for someone he knew, anyone he knew.

"DiNozzo, it's alright." Rang a voice, Tony began searching for the voice frantically. He looked to his right, seeing Gibbs, and he felt bloody tears slip out his eyes. He began to hyperventilate slightly and Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "DiNozzo, calm down. It's alright." Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes and murmured, "You'll be fine." Tony stared at Gibbs and wondered how long he had been there. However, his thoughts were washed away when he felt a jarring pain in his left shoulder. He slammed his eyes shut and whimpered in pain, feeling the pain quicken to the rest of his body. He opened his eyes as he clenched his teeth. Tony looked around for Gibbs again, but didn't see him.

Tony began to immediately panick and he looked around for someone he knew once more. All he could see was the white walls and he felt sick to his stomach as he remembered where he had once been.

Someone had blown him up! He'd almost died in Gibbs' very basement! Now where the hell was he?!

As Tony continued panicking, he felt as thought he couldn't breath. He felt tears rush out his eyes as his body trembled and burned. He shut his eyes again and this time, when he opened them, Gibbs was standing right next to him, hand on his good shoulder. Gibbs looked him in the eyes and murmured, "Calm down. Got it, DiNozzo?" Tony stared at Gibbs and he felt more tears rush from his eyes. His eyes began to flutter shut, but he tried to keep them open so that he could keep an eye on Gibbs. Gibbs sighed heavily, squeezing Tony's shoulder softly and saying calmly, "I'm not gonna leave you, DiNozzo." Tony smiled slightly and released a soft sigh, his eyes finally shutting. 


	6. Chapter 5

Gibbs sighed heavily as he sat next to Tony, staring at his younger, senior field agent. Tony hadn't moved at all when they arrived at the hospital and he still had yet to move. He had passed out pretty quickly, which scared Gibbs a bit, although he wasn't about to admit it. Gibbs hadn't moved from his spot in hours and his ass was beginning to pay for it.

"Gibbs...." Murmured a voice.

Gibbs looked away from Tony at the door of the hospital room. He sighed as he asked, "Anything, Ziva?" Ziva shook her head as she walked into the room and stood at the end of Tony's bed. "No...He has fallen off the hook." Gibbs gave Ziva a strange look and Ziva quickly said, "No...Not hook. What is that ridiculous idiom?" Gibbs smiled slightly and returned his eyes back to Tony, replying, "It's radar, Ziva." Ziva nodded and sat down next to Tony's bed, smiling slightly as she looked at Tony. "Tony would have corrected me on that." Gibbs nodded and stood up, saying softly, "I'm gonna go check on the case. Call me if he gets up." Ziva nodded and watched as Gibbs left before returning her eyes to Tony. She sighed softly and murmured, "Why does this always happen to you, Tony? You do not deserve this...."

Abby growled angrily as she typed some keys into her keyboard. She took a large sip of her Caf-Pow and continued typing, murmuring, "Come on, come on, come on!" McGee looked at her as she typed and he sighed slightly, asking, "You okay?" Abby slammed her finger onto the enter key before looking at McGee and saying loudly, "No, McGee, I am not okay! This stupid....Bastard won't stay on his phone or online long enough to let me trace him!" She returned her eyes to the screen and shouted angrily, "For all we know, the phone he contacted you with was given to someone else, McGee!" McGee frowned sadly and looked at Abby, saying gently, "We'll catch him, Abbs." Abby sighed and stopped typing, simply staring at her screen. She looked at Tony and said sadly, "I sure hope so, McGee..." She hugged him tightly and McGee smiled as he hugged her back.

Suddenly, a voice asked, "Did you find anything, Abby?"

Abby pulled away from McGee and looked at the door. She sighed and said sadly, "No, Director...Sorry." Director Jenny Shepard sighed slightly as she walked over to Abby and looked at the screen. "And without any evidence or murders from this guy, we won't be able to catch him." Jenny looked at Abby and Abby nodded slightly, thinking hard. McGee then said confidently, "He's going to contact one of us again." Jenny and Abby looked at McGee before McGee finished, "I mean think about it. He didn't kill Tony and he must know that. So he must be planning something you know." Jenny nodded and said gently, "And without Tony, we have no idea why someone was trying to kill him in the first place." Abby nodded and looked at Jenny. Jenny smiled softly and said, "You can go see him, Abby. But be sure to get back here in one hour. You too Special Agent McGee."

McGee stood up and Abby hugged Jenny, thanking her five times before grabbing McGee and exclaiming, "McGee, come on!" She rushed out of the room and McGee quickly followed after her. Jenny sighed as she turned her eyes to the computer and murmured, "DiNozzo, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Ziva sighed as she stared at Tony's heart machine, listening to the beeps monitoring every beat of his heart. She watched as the red line went up and then down, up and down. She quickly tore her eyes away from the heart monitor and turned her eyes to the glass of water besides Tony. Ziva looked back at Tony, looking at the burns on his face, and she thought back to the night before.

Ziva hadn't exactly known what had happened, but one minute she was looking at Tony puking and the next, a bomb went off. She had climbed through the window after the explosion and began screaming Tony's name. What if he were dead simply because she couldn't get a shot? What if he had died due to her stupidity? Ziva began screaming his name some more and before she knew it, she had reached Tony's bloody, burned body. She had tried to wake him, talking to him and get him to talk, but nothing seemed to work. Instead, she simply listened to Gibbs and heard someone escape through the window she had so carelessly left open....

So it was her fault that the bastard got away.

Ziva sighed angrily as she remembered everything. She looked back at Tony and heard the man begin to cough softly. She felt her eyes widen as she asked softly, "Tony...Are you awake?" Tony's eyes began to flutter slightly and his eyes soon opened, looking around the room lazily. He coughed several times before turning his head to focus on Ziva. He blinked a few times before murmuring, "Kate...?" Ziva felt her heart sink into her stomach as she still held the smile on her face. "No, Tony. I am Ziva. From the Mossad, remember?" Tony blinked a few times and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

Tony stared at Ziva for a bit before murmuring, "No...Not Kate. Ziva..." He smiled as he said softly, "Zee-Vah." As always, he exagerrated her name and Ziva sighed slightly, smiling. "Yes, Tony. Ziva." She placed a hand on his and asked, "How do you feel, Tony?" Tony coughed and swallowed, looking around the room. "Where are we?" He looked at the windows to the right of him and at the desk where a few nurses sat. Ziva sighed and replied, "Tony, do you remember being in Gibbs' basement? You were in there with a man and he...H-He set off a bomb, Tony." Tony furrowed his brow again and he then asked softly, "Bomb...? I don't..." He stopped himself, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at Ziva. "Did you catch him?"

Ziva shook her head and asked, "Who Tony?" Tony made a face as he yelled loudly, "The bastard who tried to kill me!" Ziva stood up and said softly, "Tony, calm down! What was his name?" Tony began to look around frantically and he said with a bit of fear, "I-I don't know! He...He told me his name. I know who he was but..." He trailed off as he tried to think, but he couldn't remember his name. Tony swore and slammed his fists on the bed. "What the hell was his name?!" Ziva yelled quickly, "Tony, calm down! Getting frusturated will not help anything!" Tony rolled his eyes and glared at Ziva, snapping, "Oh please! How the hell would you know?! YOU GET FRUSTURATED AND YOU KILL PEOPLE! PROBLEM SOLVED, RIGHT?!" Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and screamed, "TONY, LISTEN TO YOURSELF! THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU!" Tony was about to yell abck, when he heard someone enter the room, saying, "Well, hello Tony."

Tony looked at the door and realized that it was none other than Chase, his doctor. Ziva looked at Tony once more before saying coldly, "I have to call Gibbs." She walked out of the room and Tony sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. He stopped when he felt his face and moved his hand down to the burns on his face. Tony looked at Chase and Chase looked up at him from his clipboard. "Oh...Those will go away soon. Don't worry, Tony. No scars." Tony nodded and moved his hand down onto the bed. He smiled slightly as he thought about what happened and he placed his hands over his eyes.

Chase looked at him and frowned sadly. He looked back down at his clipboard and said gently, "Well, your lungs definately took a beating, Tony. You couldn't breath a few times and gave us all a scare, even Gibbs." He wrote something down on his clipboard as Tony moved his hands onto the bed. Chase continued, "Your lungs gave out several times during surgery, you've been struggling to breath, and because of the pneumonic plague, you haven't been able to breath by yourself in a while." He looked up at Tony and Tony nodded, smiling as he asked, "That what the tubes in my nose are for?" Chase smiled and shrugged slightly, saying, "Yeah. You've been doing fine with your breathing without the other machine we had and that's why we hooked you up to those."

Tony nodded and yawned slightly, asking, "How long am I in here for?" Chase looked back down at the clipboard and said, "Well, the burns should heal in about a week and so will the bruising. But the damage that occured to your lungs probably won't heal until another month or so. So, we could let you out in a month completely healthy, or we could let you out in about two weeks with a bit of lung problems. Just so long as you're not getting blown up, I think you'll be fine."

Tony nodded and laughed slightly, saying kindly, "Thanks, Doc." Chase nodded and looked at his watch. "Well, I have to be getting to a meeting now. So," he looked up at Tony and smiled. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so. Alright?" Tony nodded and watched as the doctor left, sighing slightly. He stared at the ceiling and muttered, "Dammit..."

Ziva sighed heavily as she finished speaking with Gibbs. She put her phone back onto her belt and looked back at the hospital. She debated on simply leaving without telling Tony good-bye and then coming back later. But she then decided that she'd re-enter the hospital and try to get along with Tony.

Ziva sighed as she walked into the hospital and down a few hallways, before coming to Tony's door. Tony was sitting up in bed watching television with his usual expression on his face. Ziva took a deep breath before entering the room and looking at Tony. She stood in the doorway and waited until Tony looked at her to move over to him. Tony frowned and returned his eyes to the T.V.

"Ziva..." Tony began, turning off the T.V. He looked at her, watched her sit in the chair beside his bed. "I didn't mean what I said I was just--"

"Frusturated?" Ziva asked, smiling slightly.

Tony nodded and sighed, shutting his eyes. "Yeah...I can't think of the bastards name and I know, I absolutely know I know his name." He sighed angrily and Ziva said softly, "Do not worry, Tony. I understand how you feel. I can understand how that would make you frusturated." She smiled at him gently and looked into his eyes, waiting for a response. Tony looked at Ziva and asked, "So, how long was I out?" Ziva stood up and murmured, "About three days..." Tony nodded and he grabbed Ziva's hands softly. He looked her in the eyes and said gently, "Sorry for calling you Kate earlier." Ziva smiled as she looked down at Tony and she said gently, nearing his face, "Do not apologize. It is a sign of weakness, I am told." Tony nodded as he continued to stare into Ziva's eyes and he moved his hands up to her elbows. "Yeah, from the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony said softly, rubbing Ziva's arms gently. Ziva laughed gently, nearing Tony's face some more and whispering, "I do not want to lose you again, Tony." Tony moved his left hand up to Ziva's face and whispered, "You worried, Ziva?" Ziva smiled as she finally came close enough to Tony's face where he could feel her breath on his lips. Tony stared at her, watching as Ziva stared back before he murmured, "I should've been more careful..."

Tony could almost feel their lips touching and he felt as thought he needed to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to love her and make her his. Tony wanted to desperately kiss and it was showing, sweat beginning to form on his forehead as their faces and lips became so close. Too close to simply stare at each. However, Tony seemed to be stunned by either Ziva's beauty or her gorgeous eyes.

Ziva nodded and placed her hands on Tony's cheeks, murmuring, "Yes you should have been very careful, Tony."

She suddenly pulled away from him and smiled at him, saying, "Well, I am tired Tony. I have been up all night waiting for your eyes to open."

Tony blinked as he stared at her and she laughed as she said, "See you tomorrow, Tony." Ziva walked out of the room and Tony sighed slightly, smiling as he turned back on the T.V. He looked out the windows to his right and smiled as he walked Ziva walk away, her body confidently striding down the hall. Tony found his eyes trailing down to her butt, until he saw her look back. He quickly looked back at the screen and sighed heavily, smiling.

Well, that's the end of this chapter, peeps. Hehehe, I didn't make them kiss. XD Pure torture for some of you out there I would assume. But anyway, the next chapter is going to be basically like this: Gibbs speaky with Tony about KA-BOOM in basement and little man that escapAY. Then, Ducky shall come in and speak as well about everything. Tony is eventually going to breakdown and you shall figure out why! SHAWANG! SEE YA GUYS!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!!! YEAAAAAH! XD Thank you all for the support and I love you all! Muhahahaha! I LOVE TONY! Now, for some more Tony moments and some Ducky, Gibbs, and Tony moments. HUZZAH!

Tony sighed as he sat in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything that had happened. He and Ziva had nearly kissed! Kissed! Tony still couldn't believe it himself. Nor could he believe he had forgot his attacker's identity. That certainly seemed to piss him off. Not to mention that no one would have a lead unless he could remember. No one knew what the hell to look up, to search for, to find. And it was all his fault. Everything.

"Tony!" Shouted a cheery voice.

Just as Tony was about to look down, someone pulled him into a tight hug, being gentle as they did so. He smiled, instantly recognizing the black hair and the feeling of the hug. "Hey Abbs, what's up?" Tony asked, smiling at McGee, who stood at the end of the bed. Abby pulled away and looked at Tony asking, "What do you mean, what's up?! Tony, do you feel alright? Are you dizzy o-or having trouble breathing? I heard from Dr. Pitt who heard from Dr. Chase who heard from Ducky that your--your lungs failed! Tony, that's serious! Do you feel light-headed?! If you feel light-headed then that would mean," Abby stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening and a shocked/worried look on her face. "That would mean you aren't getting enough oxygen! And if you don't get enough oxygen--!"

"Abbs, I'm fine." Tony stated, smiling at her. "Honest. I'm just...Well, I'm a little tired. I mean, I did almost blow up." He coughed slightly as Abby smiled, calming down slowly and she asked gently, "So...How long are you here for?" Tony shrugged and murmured, "I have to talk to Gibbs about it." Abby nodded and smiled, hugging Tony again and hearing McGee ask, "Do you remember anything, Tony?" Abby pulled away and glared at McGee. "Don't interrogate him while he's still down, Tim!" McGee was about to protest when Tony cut in, "I don't remember anything, McGee." Abby looked at Tony and saw her own sadness mirrored on the senior field agent's face.

"I don't remember even going into the basement. All I remember....Is someone talking to me while I was short of breath." Tony sighed heavily and looked McGee in the eyes. "He told me his name, I know he did. But I...I can't remember what it was. I can't even remember what the bastard looked like, McGoo." He smiled gently and said, "That's all I remember..." McGee nodded sadly and Abby looked at Tony, putting both of her hands on his cheeks. "But that's fine, Tony. Because soon, you'll get your memory back, just like Gibbs did." Tony smiled slightly and looked Abby in the eyes, putting his hands over hers. "I don't think so Abbs...."

"Why's that, DiNozzo?"

McGee looked back at the door and smiled. "Boss!" Abby looked at Gibbs and smiled as she stood up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "Gibbs, can you believe it?" She pulled away from Gibbs and looked him in the eyes. Gibbs simply stared at her, left eyebrow raised, and Abby finished, "Tony's awake, Gibbs!" Gibbs smiled and murmured, "I know Abby. I'm right here." Abby blinked and smiled slightly, saying, "Well, me and McGee are going to get something to eat." She grabbed McGee and said, "And he's paying for it." McGee sighed and murmured, "Yeah. Of course I am." Abby glared at him as they began to leave and Gibbs looked at Tony, walking over to him.

Tony looked at Gibbs and smiled slightly. "Hey, Boss." Gibbs sat down next to Tony, not saying anything as he took a sip of his coffee. Tony looked at him and swallowed slightly. He looked at Gibbs' eyes and stated, "I didn't get his name, Boss." Gibbs nodded and asked calmly, "Description?" Tony felt his blood boiling already as he became frusturated with himself. He looked at the door of the room to try and calm down as he replied, "No." Gibbs nodded and took another sip of his coffee before asking, "Then what are you upset about?"

Tony sighed heavily and snapped, "I don't know. Maybe the fact that I'm the only that can bust this bastard and I can't do a single damn thing! I can't even remember the guy's frickin' name, Boss!" He looked at Gibbs and continued, "And it's my fault! If I hadn't..." He stopped suddenly and licked his lips, looking back at the door. "I should've known better." Gibbs gave him an odd look and asked, "DiNozzo...You hidin' something?" Tony shook his head and looked at Gibbs, smiling. "No...No, of course not, Boss." He sighed and finished, "I just...I can't remember what the hell I did. All I know is that I really pissed some people off." Gibbs nodded and murmured, "Yeah. Ya did, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled slightly and said, "Oh! I can get out of here pretty soon if I stay with someone..." He trailed off as he watched Gibbs look at the T.V. "Yeah. I've heard." He took another sip of his coffee and Tony suddenly felt sick as he realized what kind of damage he had caused.

"Boss...I'm sorry about the boat." Tony said, looking away from Gibbs and at the door again. Gibbs looked at Tony and said softly, "Don't apologize. Sign of w--"

"Weakness, I know, Boss." Tony said, looking back at him. "But because of me, your basement isn't even a basement anymore. That boat you had been working on is destroyed and it's my fault." He sighed heavily, feeling all kind sof emotions threatening to rise to the surface. He ran his hands through his hair and Gibbs looked at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Take it easy, alright?" Tony nodded and bit his lower lip, rubbing his chin slightly as he looked to the right, away from Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed softly and stood up. "DiNozzo, you'll get your memories back and we'll catch that bastard." He squeezed Tony's shoulder softly and walked out of the room. When he left, Tony sighed heavily, clenching his teeth together harder. He swallowed and felt his eyes watering as he quickly shut his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was not about to cry for this. He had to suck it up and take any punishment that he deserved. However, before he think some more, he began to fall asleep. He could feel himself beginning to breath slower and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Tony's eyes fluttered open slowly and slowly adjusted to the new light. The lights were on in his room and he could hear thunder echoing the room. As he looked around, he came across the dark windows and Ducky. Ducky smiled as he looked at Tony and said, "Well, good evening, Anthony." Tony smiled and murmured, "What're you doing here, Ducky?" Ducky sighed and looked into Tony's eyes. "Well, I did come here to visit you, but then I got to thinking." He patted Tony on the shoulder before saying softly, "I think we need to talk."

Tony sighed and looked at the windows, asking, "About what? I'm fine." Ducky looked over Tony before saying, "You are not fine, Anthony. You were stabbed in your house." Tony looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Uh...Yeah, a while ago, Ducky. I almost got blown up this time, though." Ducky nodded and continued, "Some people find their home to be a place of solitude, a place where they can finally relax and forget about the rest of the day. You went home, hoping to forget about what happened earlier that day. However, a man was waiting in your house to kill you, Anthony. We all assume that he tried to kill you because you were apart of the gang case in Baltimore. You put away his leader and he was infuriated."

"Then, you were blown up in Gibbs' house. The one place that you felt you were safest. A place where you thought you'd never be hurt or ever be in the situation you were in. Yet here you are after almost being killed in Gibbs' house." Ducky looked into Tony's eyes and said calmly, "You must be frightened." Tony smiled and laughed slightly. "Ducky, I'm not scared. The thing that happened in Gibbs' basement was a fluke; once in a lifetime kinda thing." Ducky was about to respond when Gibbs came into the room and handed Tony a newspaper article from a few years ago. Tony blinked and looked at it, seeing a picture of a familiar man in handcuffs. His eyes widened and he murmured, "That's him..." He trailed his eyes down to the name and murmured, "Cameron Davids. Yeah...yeah that was him!" Tony looked at Gibbs and Gibbs nodded sitting down next to Tony's bed. "Do you remember that case, DiNozzo?"

Tony stared at the newspaper for a minute before shaking his head and returning his eyes to Gibbs. "No...Sorry, Boss. But I do remember Cameron saying something about getting rich." He nodded as he continued, "Yeah...Something about letting him finish his conference so he could become rich?" Gibbs looked Tony in the eyes and said, "You put away Cameron for the murders of James and Kathrine Styles. He was getting revenge after James raped his younger sister and Kathrine beat her." Tony nodded as he tried to follow.

"The gang that attacked you and McGee killed the Sargeant to lure you into the house and keep you there, knowing that you and McGee had to question him about being apart of a gang. When you two arrived, they attacked you. However, Cameron was running everything, DiNozzo. He paid the gang loads of money so that they would try to kill you. The guy working in your hotel as well." Gibbs put a hand on Tony's arm and said, "He wanted revenge on you for taking away the money he was going to give to his sister. He was working on getting some money while in prison and would talk to his younger sister about it everyday. However, she stopped showing up suddenly."

Tony began to feel that sickening feeling in his gut as he looked into Gibbs' eyes and his mind slowly began to remember what happened.

"Tony," Gibbs spoke a bit gentler as he finished, "You and a couple other officers got a call about some fighting downtown. When you went to check it out, you guys found a street gang that had kidnapped the younger sister and had raped her again. They brought out some guns, you guys started firing, and..." Gibbs trailed off and Tony felt his eyes watering as his vision was clouded by tears, finishing, "I shot her in the crossfire." Gibbs nodded and Ducky sighed slightly, looking at Tony. Tony tried to hold down his tears by biting on his lower lip and looking at the door. However, the tears ran down his cheeks and he shut his eyes as Gibbs continued, "Two days later, you tried to kill yourself. Luckily, someone caught you and you were brought to therapy. Three months later, you were being transferred to NCIS as my newest Senior Field Agent. Then, a few years later, Cameron was able to escape from prison and here we are."

Ducky frowned and Tony began to sob softly, keeping his eyes closed. Gibbs looked at him and watched as Tony covered his eyes with his left arm. He bit his lower lip to keep down the pathetic noises, however, they kept slipping out his mouth. Gibbs sighed slightly as he sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.. Ducky stood up and patted Tony's shoulder softly, leaving the room. Gibbs simply sat there, listening to his agent and making sure he was alright. He sighed softly and looked out the window thinking only one thing:

Where are you Cameron?

END OF CHAPTER 6 


	8. Chapter 7

NCIS-Chapter 7

Just so we are all aware, that was not the breakdown that is referred to in the title. XD You shall see his breakdown either in this chapter or the next. No worries my friends.

Tony sighed heavily as he grabbed his black bag off from the floor. McGee stood next to Tony with a frown on his face as he watched him closely. He hadn't said a word since he entered the room and neither had Tony. Outside of the room, the two could hear the familiar sounds of the hospital. People talking, nurses socializing, a baby crying, and feet moving around. The smell of the hospital was sickening to Tony and had been ever since he had the pneumonic plague. He hated coming to the hospital even for a check-up or a simple shot.

Finally, McGee asked, "Tony, do you want any help with anything?" Tony looked at McGee and smiled slightly, patting McGee on the back. "No, Probie. I'm alright." He slung the black backpack over his right shoulder and walked to the door, holding it open for McGee. McGee walked out of the room and looked at Tony as they walked. "So, who are you staying with?" Tony sighed as he looked around the hospital and replied, "Gibbs. He decided it would be safest..." He trailed off as he thought about the bomb.

It had been a few weeks since the bomb incident in Gibbs' basement. However, Tony still remembered the fear, the pain and agony it had caused him both physically and mentally. He also remembered Gibbs talking to him about the newspaper article, about the case and the death he had caused. Tony still couldn't believe that he was the bad guy this time. He had killed someone's relative and now they were after him for it. Usually, Tony would find this to be stupid if it were someone else. But this time, he felt as though the guy were doing the right thing for rying to kill him. He felt as though maybe he should've been the one to be put in jail.

"Tony, maybe it was better this way." McGee spoke so suddenly, it made Tony jump slightly. He looked at McGee and asked, "Wh-What, Probie?" McGee stopped in front of the main doors of the hospital. He looked Tony in the eyes and said, "Maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was better that you killed her." Tony blinked hard before he asked, "What?" McGee sighed heavily and looked at Tony nervously. "I mean...Yeah, it's upsetting that she's dead. But, maybe it was better that you killed her. Maybe if you hadn't shot her, and she did survive, maybe she would be traumatized. Maybe she would have ended her own life or been kidnapped again."

Tony rolled his eyes and slammed open the door, storming outside. "Probie, I don't want to talk about it." McGee quickly followed after Tony and shouted, "Tony, wait! Think about it! Maybe you didn't really hit her in the cross fire! Maybe she...Sh-She jumped in front of it!" Tony spun around and faced McGee, shouting back, "If she had jumped in front of it, I wouldn't have shot her!" McGee blinked and asked, "How do you know that?" Tony tried to fight back his anger as he replied, "Because she wanted to be saved, Probie! She was crying her eyes out and begging for help! Does that sound like a suicidal young girl to you?!" McGee frowned sadly and murmured, "No..." Tony turned back around and opened the car door of McGee's car, tossing his bag in the back. He stopped, sighing softly as he looked back at McGee and saying quietly, "Let's just go, McGoo. I want to take a nap." McGee nodded and rushed to the driver's side of the car, immediately starting the car and driving off.

Gibbs sighed heavily as he walked down his basement stairs slowly. He looked at the far end of the wall that now was a blackish color and then at his boat, half of it gone. The rest of it was either burned or ruined. Gibbs looked around the room, still smelling the fire and smoke from the explosion and still hearing the sounds of the explosion and the sounds of Ziva's screams. He looked around a bit more before he walking back upstairs and shutting the door behind him. He heard a knock on his door and made it over to the door quickly, opening the door and looking at Tony and McGee. Tony smiled and said, "Hey, Boss."

Gibbs nodded at him and then looked at McGee. "Get back in the car. We've got a case." Tony looked at Gibbs and blinked. "Uh...Can I set my stuff down first?" Gibbs gave him a famous Gibbs Look and Tony nodded saying, "Right. Bag comes with me. Got it Boss." He began to walk back to the car with McGee when Gibbs snapped, "DiNozzo, where the hell are you going?" Tony looked back at Gibbs with confusion and answered, "To the...Car, Boss." Gibbs pointed to his car and Tony rushed over to his car, getting in the passenger seat and tossing his bag into the back seat. Gibbs smiled as he walked over to his car and hopped in, starting the car. He looked at McGee before driving past him and away from his house.

Tony looked at Gibbs and then out the window as he asked, "So, where are we headed?" Gibbs responded, "Sargeant Katie Carter was murdered in her home this morning. 911 call came in around seven o'clock this morning from her boyfriend." Tony nodded and yawned slightly, shutting his eyes softly. "How far away?"

"Ten minutes."

Tony nodded, getting ready to take a small nap. Suddenly, Gibbs said strictly, "I want you with me at all times, DiNozzo. Got it?" Tony nodded and murmured, "Got it, Boss." Before long, Tony was asleep and being jerked to a rude awakening. He looked over at Gibbs and then climbed out of the car, walking towards the crime scene. McGee caught up with him and Gibbs soon and he handed Tony his black backpack. Tony took it and smiled at him, saying, "Thanks, Probie." McGee looked at Gibbs before returning his eyes to Tony's and saying, "Um...Boss put in my car, Tony." Tony looked at Gibbs and said, "Oh...Thanks, Boss." He watched as Gibbs ignored him and opened the door, stepping into the house. Tony looked around the house and murmured, "Wow...This thing is huge." McGee looked at him and nodded, saying, "She was murdered in the upstairs bedroom, Boss. Last room at the end of the hallway when you use the staircase to the left.

Gibbs walked to the right and up the stairs, McGee quickly following and shouting, "Boss! Boss, it says the left! Not the right!" Gibbs ignored him, walking swiftly down the hallway and pushing open the last door at the end, revelaing Ducky, Palmer, Ziva, a few cops, and a dead body. McGee blinked and said, "Oh...Looks like the guy was wrong with his directions." Gibbs nodded and said calmly, "Looks like it." He walked over to Ducky, seeing a few cops walk past him and out. "T.O.D., Duck?" He asked, whipping out his notepad. Ziva answered quickly, "Three hours ago." Gibbs looked at her and Ducky smiled, lifting the corpse into the body bag. "I have already filled Ms. David in on everything, Jethro."

Gibbs gave McGee a dirty look, McGee quickly taking pictures, before he looked at Ziva and asked, "How, Ziva?" Ziva flipped open her notebook and said, "There were bruises around her neck, suggesting that she was strangled, but the death blow was a bullet to the heart." Gibbs nodded, writing it down quickly in his notebook as well and looking down the hallway, suddenly blinking. He looked back at McGee and then around the room. Ducky stopped moving the stretcher with Palmer and asked, "Looking for something, Jethro?" Gibbs looked at McGee and snapped, "Hey! Where's DiNozzo?" McGee blinked and repleid, "Uh...He was right behind us, Boss."

Gibbs sighed angrily and he stormed out of the room. Ducky and Palmer following with the stretcher, as Ziva walked over to McGee and asked, "Is it just me...Or does Gibbs seem more on slice today?" McGee stared at the doorway and replied, "No...He's in a worse mood than usual today." He looked at Ziva and then said calmly, "And it's edge, Ziva." He walked out of the room and Ziva stood there, murmuring, "On edge...Yes." She growled angrily, walking out of the room as well and murmuring, "I hate these American idioms."

Gibbs made it back downstairs in five seconds flat and he began to look down the three hallways, calling, "DiNozzo!" He sighed angrily and made his way to the entrance of the house, looking around. "Where the hell are the cops?!" He walked outside and saw a group of policemen talking with each other. Gibbs stormed over to them and yelled, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" One of the cops looked at him strangely and said, "Well, we're getting ready to leave, sir. There was no more evidence and all the other rooms were cleared, so we figured we'd leave it up to you." Gibbs glared at the man and snapped, "Where's my agent?" The cop blinked and asked, "Aren't they with you?"

Suddenly, there were three gunshots from the inside the house. Ducky and Palmer climbed out of the truck and looked at Gibbs, watching as Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee rushed into the house. Gibbs ran down a hallway to his left and walked a little slower, pulling out his gun and getting ready to shoot. He walked down the hallway and began to open doors with Ziva and McGee. When they came to the last door, Gibbs stopped, hearing moving. He looked at Ziva and McGee, watched as they looked at him, and then kicked the door in. He aimed the gun at someone and Ziva and McGee came rushing in, also aiming the gun.

Gibbs breathed heavily as he lowered his gun and felt his foul mood worsen. There sat Tony, back propped against the wall and a dead woman lying on the floor in front of him. Tony's eyes were wide with fear as he held his gun still aimed at the woman. Blood was splattered onto his pants and his body was trembling slightly. Ziva looked at Gibbs, while McGee put away his gun and stared at Tony. Tony looked at Gibbs and felt his eyes watering, saying softly, "Sh-She came at me, Boss..." Gibbs nodded and staring at the woman and swearing. Ziva holstered her gun and asked, "The murderer?" Gibbs shook his head and pointed to the bruising on the girl's neck.

"No. Victim." 


	9. Chapter 8

HUZZAH!! CHAPTER 8!!!! XD Yippy-KiAy!! I AM SOOOOOOO HYPER!!!!! _ WELL, HERE IT IS GUYS!!!

Ziva sighed slightly as she stared at Tony, watching as the young man lay his head down on his crossed arms and simply sat there. McGee was also watching Tony and he was thinking the same thing Ziva was; Was Tony telling the truth?

There was a chance that she might've come at Tony, thinking he was her attacker. Her abuser. However, there was always the chance that Tony was jumpy and had shot her because he had frightened her. After all, he had had three surprise attacks from murderers in the last few weeks. Maybe he made a mistake.

"Stop staring at me, guys." Tony said suddenly, his voice muffled. Ziva jumped and looked at her computer, typing something into it. McGee began looking at his computer as well, trying to figure out information about their current Jane Doe. Any missing reports or kidnappings lately. Tony didn't pick his head up and continued to keep it down when Gibbs walked into the room, taking a seat at his desk. He turned on his computer screen and looked at Tony. "DiNozzo, go see what Abby's got."

"She doesn't have anything." Tony replied sourly, twirling his coffee cup around in his hand. "I already called." He moved slightly and Gibbs stood up. He took a sip of his coffee and heard Ziva say, "Tony, do not worry! Ducky is already working on a way to prove your innocence!" Tony looked up and glared at her, snapping, "Don't worry? Ziva, what if he doesn't find anything? What if what he finds proves that I'm guilty, Ziva? Then what?!" Ziva furrowed her brow and asked, "Why would you be worried if you did not kill her on purpose?" Tony stood up and pointed at Ziva as he yelled, "I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE ON PURPOSE!" McGee blinked as he watched and Gibbs looked at Tony, saying, "Then calm down, DiNozzo." Tony looked at Gibbs and then back at Ziva, before snapping, "Calm down?! You guys want me to calm down?!"

The office had become amazingly quiet except for the phones ringing as Tony continued yelling, "I can't calm down when I don't know if I really murdered this woman because I couldn't get a frickin' grip!" Gibbs walked over to Tony's desk and looked him in the eyes, asking, "What do you think happened, DiNozzo?" Tony felt his anger simply growing and he snapped back, "I don't know! I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?!" When Gibbs didn't say anything, Tony growled angrily and snapped, "I didn't kill anyone! She came at me and it was self-defense! And if you don't believe me, then come out and say it already! You guys already think I can't do my damn job anymore!" Ziva stood up and shouted, "Tony, that is not true!"

Gibbs then snapped, "Sit down and relax, DiNozzo." Tony finally felt his anger boil over as he shouted, "I CAN'T CALM DOWN!" He threw his coffee cup at Ziva's desk before storming out of the room and over to the elevator, getting in it. McGee looked at the spilled coffee and stood up. "I'll clean it up, Boss." Ziva looked at McGee and said, "No, it is alright, McGee. I started this mess, so I shall clean it up." Gibbs began to walk towards the elevator leading to Abby's lab as he said, "McGee, figure out what Ducky found. Ziva, clean up the mess." McGee looked at Ziva and murmured, "Sorry." Ziva shook her head and said softly, "It is fine, McGee." She looked at the elevator and murmured, "I just hope Tony will be okay..."

Ducky sighed as he stared at the young brunette lying on the autopsy table. He looked up at Palmer who was busy cleaning the equipment and asked, "What do you think happened, Mr. Palmer?" Palmer blinked as he looked at Ducky and asked, "What do I think about what, Doctor?" Ducky sighed in annoyance as he covered the girl's corpse up with a white sheet and replied, "About what happened today, Mr. Palmer! For all we know, Anthony shot this woman because she frightened him! Maybe he was still jumpy from everything that has happened!" He sighed as he walked over to the drawers full of corpses and slid one open.

Palmer looked at the doors and looked back at Ducky. "Uh...I think we should stop talking about it. T-Tony doesn't seem like the kind of person that would just shoot someone for fun, Doctor." Ducky began opening a few drawers as he responded, "Well of course he didn't do it for fun. He shot the woman because she jumped out of the closet in fear. This triggered his body to shoot after everything he's been put through. Therefore, shooting the poor girl on purpose." He turned and faced Palmer finally. "I still have yet to prove that she tried to attack him..." He trailed off as he saw Tony standing by the doors with a frown on his face and tired looking eyes.

Ducky sighed and murmured softly, "Oh Anthony..." Tony swallowed slightly before saying coldly, "I didn't shoot her on purpose. If she had jumped out of the closet and began to beg for help, I wouldn't have shot her, Ducky. She attacked me and all I could do was shoot her." Ducky walked over to Tony and said, "But Anthony, you have no scratches or bruises. She was probably delusional and you should've known that!" Tony smiled and laughed slightly, saying, "Yeah...I don't even know why I bothered coming down here." He began to walk for the door and Ducky called out, "Anthony! Anthony, wait!" He sighed when Tony left and murmured, "What is the truth?"

"Whattya got, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, walking into the young goth's lab and taking a sip of his coffee. Abby was staring at her computer as she replied, "Not sure, Gibbs." Gibbs raised an eyebrow, asking, "Not sure?" Abby nodded and pointed to the picture on the screen from the crime scene. "See this blood splatter right here?" She asked, watching Gibbs walk over to the big screen. "Yeah. What about it, Abbs?" He asked, looking back at her. Abby stood up and furrowed her brow, replying, "That's just it. I'm not sure if it's something or if it's nothing." Gibbs looked at her and Abby looked at him, smiling as she said, "My gut tells me it's something." Gibbs smiled slightly, looking back at the screen and looking closer at it. "Looks kinda like a letter."

Abby blinked and murmured, "A letter?" She began to zoom up on the blood splatter and she tried turning it so that it looked like a letter. "No...I don't see a letter." Gibbs shook his head and looked at Abby. "Not that, Abbs. The blood on the bed sheets." Abby nodded and zoomed back out, zooming in on the sheets. She turned it slightly and stopped. "It looks kind of like a...G, Gibbs." She stared at Gibbs and asked, "Gibbs, did she know you?!" Gibbs looked at Abby and replied quickly, "No." He walked over to her and looked at the computer screen. "Yeah...That's a G." He handed Abby a Caf-Pow and smiled. "Good work, Abbs." Gibbs looked at her and Abby blinked. "Um...Do you want something else? Because I have something else."

Gibbs looked at her and asked, "Was I going to be told about it, Abby?" Abby smiled and showed Gibbs a picture of a bullet. "This was the bullet removed from our...first victim." She frowned as she looked at Gibbs and then back at the screen, continuing, "It belongs to our victim's boyfriends gun." Gibbs nodded and Abby continued, "But he reported a stolen gun three weeks ago." Gibbs sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "That's good work, Abbs." He began to walk away when Abby cut in, "Gibbs, is he going to be okay?" Gibbs stopped and looked at Abby. Abby gave him a sad look and Gibbs responded, "He'll be fine, Abbs." He then walked out of the room and Abby sighed as she returned to her computer.

McGee frowned as he stared at the body of the young brunette Tony had shot. He still remembered the pain on Tony's face when he had looked at all of them and he still remembered how scared he had looked. McGee had never seen Tony show fear. He was either complaining about some kind of injury he had or he was smiling and joking it off. Even when Tony had the plague, he seemed to still smile it off and go along with it. Even when McGee and Tony were kidnapped trying to save Ziva, he still joked around and laughed at everything that threatened his life.

So for this to happen and to have seen that fear on his face, it made McGee think about what must've been going through his head at the time the bullet went off.

"Awe, Timothy. I was awaiting your visit." Rang Dr. Mallard's voice, as he walked over to the brunette. He looked at him and smiled. "I assume you're here about the first victim, Ms. Carter?" Ducky pulled a white sheet over the brunette's body and then walked over to another table, removing the sheet. McGee sighed as he walked over to Ducky and stood on the opposite side of the table, saying, "Ducky...He didn't do it on purpose." Ducky looked at McGee and frowned, sighing softly. He ignored the sentence and then pointed to the bullet wound in the victim's chest. "At first glance, we think that the bullet wound is the death blow."

McGee blinked and looked up at Ducky. "So then, what really killed her?" Ducky smiled and looked a McGee, holding up a finger. "Poison." He smiled and McGee smiled as he asked happily, "Does that mean the girl Tony shot was poisoned too?!" Ducky sighed and answered, "No, Timothy. However, I was able to prove that our Anthony did not kill this woman." He smiled softly and said, "I found high levels of LED in her system." McGee nodded and said happily, "Explaining why she attacked Tony."

"She thought he was her killer and went after him."

"So Tony was right. All he could do was shoot her if he didn't want to be attacked."

Ducky sighed and looked back at Katie, looking at her blonde hair with a frown. "Yes...That explains why she attacked Tony. But why did this young woman not attack her killer?" McGee blinked and looked at him. "She didn't attack her killer?" Ducky shook his head and said, "I did not find any skin under her fingernails and her fingers are still manicured and clean." McGee frowned and looked Ducky in the eyes. "So she knew our killer." Ducky nodded and replied with a sigh, "That would be the case." McGee pulled out his phone and said with a bit of worry, "Putting her boyfriend as the main suspect. Thanks, Ducky." He rushed from the room and Ducky sighed, looking at the blonde once more. "My poor girl...What did you do to deserve this?"

*Translates to KEEP READING

A man smiled as he blew out a puff of smoke from his lit cigarrette. The glass he held in his left hand was full of some kind alcholic drink as he sat in his car with his eyes glued to an apartment building. He could feel the cold breeze coming in through his rolled down window as he held his cigarrette outside of the car window. The man sighed slightly, watching a few people walk into the apartment building and a few more walk out of the apartment building. He set his drink down in the cupholder underneath the radio and got out of the car.

The man stared at the apartment building as he dropped his cigarrette and scuffed it out with the sole of his shoe. He sighed heavily, pulling up the collar of his long, black, trenchcoat and moving towards the apartment building. He laughed softly as he passed a young couple and made his way into the apartment building. He walked past the front desk, looking at the empty desk with a smile. As he climbed the stairs, he watched as a young man walked past him and he grinned.

The man moved faster now, swifter, sneakier almost. He stopped moving in front of an apartment's door and he grinned, slipping on a pair of rubber gloves. He looked up and down the hallway before reaching for the door handle and twisting the knob slowly. To his luck, as he had planned, the door was unlocked. He stepped into the room and shut it quietly behind him. The man moved into the room and heard the sounds of water running.

He grinned, turning off the lights in the apartment and sighing in the relaxation of the dark. He walked towards the bathroom and heard the water creak off, a woman's voice called, "Dave! Is that you?" The man walked towards the bathroom and saw a woman open the door. The young redhead gasped when she saw the man and was about to scream, when a burst of pain and burning filled her heart. In the next second, she fell onto the floor and her eyes stared at the man, wide open.

The man smiled, placing the gun with the silencer back in its holster, hidden under his trenchcoat. He moved towards the young girl and picked her up by her wrists, dragging her into the tub, placing her body face-down. He turned on the water and placed the plug in the drain. He turned back to the blood as he grabbed a washcloth off the sink. He dipped the cloth under the tub water and began to wipe up the mess. When he had finished washing all of the blood off the floor, side of the tub, and his shoes, he tossed the rag into the water. The man sighed heavily and grabbed the girl by her hair, pulling her limp, cold body out of the water. He wrapped the washcloth around her neck and began pulling, waiting for her neck to bruise. When he thought he had held it long enough, he removed the washcloth and twisted it, making the washcloth a bit dryer. He then walked back into the bedroom and placed the washcloth in front of the door to the bathroom. The man left the water running as he walked out to the front door, removed his rubber gloves, and tossed them into the fireplace, watching them burn. He then grabbed a nearby napkin, twisted the door handle, opened the door, placed the napkin on the counter, and then left; door wide open.


	10. Author's Note Please Read

Readers,

I am sorry to say, but by next update will not be coming as soon as the others. You will probably have to wait another 4-5 days and I apologize. I am having tons of family issues right now and I simply do not have the time to type on NCIS. I also can not think of how to start the next chapter or what to put in it at the moment. Again, I apologize greatly and I hope that you will all wait until my next chapter is up. I thank you for your support, your reviews, and your kindness.

Sincerely,

HavocLover 


	11. Chapter 9

Gibbs sighed slightly as he sat at his desk, staring at his cup of coffee. He was not a man of patience, nor was he a man that could simply sit still. They had nothing on these murders except the lead poisoning and the interrogation of the boyfriend, which Ziva was performing while McGee watched.

However, Gibbs' gut was telling him that they were missing something. Why was the second victim in the closet? Why did the boyfriend call if he murdered her? Why did Tony even go down that way?

Tony.

It suddenly occured to Gibbs that he hadn't seen Tony in quite some time, which was a bit unlike his senior agent. He stood up with his coffee and made his way to the elevator, pressing the button. Gibbs took a sip of coffee and when the doors opened, he blinked slightly, staring at none other than Tony. However, Tony wasn't standing in the elevator. He was sitting in the elevator with his legs stretched out in front of him and a bag of chips in his hand.

Gibbs stepped into the elevator and pressed another button, looking back at Tony. Tony smiled up at him and waved slightly. "Hey Boss." He took a chip out of the bag and ate it, staring at the closed doors of the elevator. Gibbs flipped the switch, stopping the elevator and turning on the dim lights. He looked at Tony and asked, "What're you doin' DiNozzo?" Tony looked up at Gibbs and replied, "Eating."

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs stared at Tony before snapping, "Get your ass up and do something." Tony looked at Gibbs for a minute before standing up and murmuring, "Alright..." Gibbs ripped his chips out of his hands and turned back on the elevator. "You don't need these." Tony frowned and complained, "Boss, come on. I'm not in the mood." Gibbs looked at him and said, "Then GET in the mood, DiNozzo. It was an accident. She was drugged and couldn't figure out who the hell you were." Tony blinked slightly and murmured, "What?"

Gibbs sighed with annoyance as he stopped the elevator once again. He looked at Tony and said, "I'm not sayin' you're off the hook, DiNozzo. You still shot and killed a woman, but she had no clue who the hell you were." Tony clenched his teeth together as he stared into his Boss' eyes.

"You still need to get your act together and calm down. If ya don't," Gibbs turned back towards the elevators and flicked the elevator back on. "I'm takin' ya off the case." The elevator doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator, walking over to his desk. Tony stepped out as well and followed, taking a seat at his own desk. He sighed heavily, rubbing his face and staring at his computer screen.

McGee and Ziva both entered the room at the same time and were just about to speak, when Gibbs said, "Grab your gear. We've got another case." McGee sighed and rushed over to his desk, Ziva doing the same while she said, "Gibbs, his alibi checks out. He was at work and when he arrived home, he called the police. We already checked the records and there is no way he could've called her that quickly." Gibbs nodded, walking towards the elevator. "Yeah, I know, Ziva." Ziva growled angrily, looking at Tony.

Tony was staring at his phone as he stood. Ziva frowned sadly and watched McGee walk past them. "Tony...It was not your fault." She spoke gently, hearing the elevator doors close. Tony looked up at her and nodded, muttering, "I know." Ziva watched as he began to walk over to the elevator and Ziva quickly followed. She pressed the elevator button and looked him in the eyes. "Tony, we will find that bastard." Tony nodded and looked her back in the eyes, asking coldly, "Before or after I'm dead, Ziva?" He stepped into the elevator after the soft ding and the doors opened. Ziva followed and waited until the doors shut to turn off the elevator. She turned to Tony and slapped him in the face.

Tony blinked and looked at her with a bit of shock, his mouth hanging slightly open. Ziva felt tears rising to her eyes as she said softly, "You are Anthony DiNozzo, Tony. YOU are not a killer. You are a good man. Not very funny at points, but you are not a killer!" Tony nodded slightly and Ziva flicked back on the elevator. "I would not have fallen in love with a killer." Tony smiled at this and laughed slightly, looking at Ziva.

AT THE CRIME SCENE

Gibbs sighed as he walked around the apartment, picking things up and looking around. Ziva was questioning people at the moment as McGee and Tony were trying to find more clues. Ducky and Palmer were working on getting the body into a bodybag.

Gibbs walked over to the bathroom, staring at the young girl. "T.O.D., Duck?" He asked, flipping open his notebook. Ducky looked up at Gibbs and smiled. "Approximately five to six hours ago, Jethro." Gibbs nodded and sighed, writing it down. Palmer stared at Gibbs for a bit before asking, "How's Tony doing?" Gibbs looked at Palmer and replied, "Fine, Palmer. Why?" Palmer shook his head and turned back to the body. Ducky looked at Gibbs and sighed slightly, saying, "She was strangled with some type of fabric. Something you'd find on a towel, washcloth, or...A hankerchief even. The bullet came first...Like the others. Explains why they did not struggle."

Gibbs nodded and shut his notebook, watching Ducky and Palmer carry the body out of the room. Gibbs looked around the room and walked over to where the washcloth lay; in front of the bathroom door. He picked it up, placed it into an evidence bag, and then set it down. He walked into the room, taking pictures of the bloody water, the soaked floor, and wet sink. Gibbs sighed and walked around the room some more, coming to the fireplace. He picked up something in the fireplace and placed it gently into another evidence bag. He stared at it and murmured, "Rubber gloves..." Gibbs trailed off as he walked back into the living looking around and taking more pictures.

As he took pictures, he heard a car slam on its breaks outside. He rolled his eyes and continued taking pictures, then hearing the car speed off. Gibbs walked over to the window and peered through the blinds. However, what he saw was not what he was expecting. His eyes widened as he quickly rushed from the room, down a few flights of stairs and outside. Gibbs rushed over to where McGee lay, blood running from his left side. McGee was wheezing, panting heavily and gripping his side. He stared at Gibbs and tried to talk, but Gibbs cut him off, yelling, "I'm calling an ambulance, McGee, hang on!"

Gibbs flipped open his cellphone, talking into it and keeping his eyes peeled on McGee. He then shut the phone and looked around frantically. He should've been more careful, more alert. He should've looked out the window and he probably would've been able to shoot the guy. Then again...Tony should've got him, right?

Tony!

Gibbs looked at McGee and looked him in the eyes, putting pressure on his wound as he yelled, "McGee! Where's DiNozzo?!" McGee shut his eyes slightly and Gibbs patted his cheek. "Come on, McGee! Stay with me!" He heard Ducky yelling something to him before he was beside him. Ducky looked at Gibbs and said quickly, "Jethro, move!" Gibbs stood up and watched as Ducky put pressure on McGee's wound and Palmer placed an oxygen mask over his mouth. Gibbs sighed angrily and heard Ziva say gently, "We have a witness."

Gibbs looked at her and stared at the towel she was trying to hand him. He took it, wiped his hands off sloppily, and then asked loudly, "Where?!" Ziva sighed and said sadly, "She's standing by the car..." She turned her eyes to McGee as Gibbs rushed over to the car to a young man. Gibbs immediately snapped, "Hey! Where's my agent?!"

The man blinked and looked at Gibbs. "The man who got hit by a car?" Gibbs stared at the man and slammed his fist into the car, feeling it begin to bleed. He swore and glared at the man, snapping again, "What kind of car?"

"Uhm...A uh--!"

"WHAT KIND OF CAR?!"

"A T-Toyota Matrix! Black!"

Gibbs growled angrily, looking back at McGee and then at the man. "How fast was it going?!" The man chewed on his lower lip before replying, "Well, p-pretty fast. The guy uhm...Y-Your agent, almost went through the uhm, windsheild, so I guess it was...G-Going pretty fast." Gibbs felt like punching something, screaming at someone and chasing after the damn car on his own two legs. He sighed angrily and looked at the man, asking, "That it? What the guy look like?!" The young man jumped slightly before saying, "He was uhm...Looked like that Carmen guy on the news. Arrested for those uh....Murder thingys. He had a uhm, a cylinder thing on the end of his gun."

Gibbs shook his head angrily and heard Ziva shout, "Gibbs! I've got a bloodstain and tire tracks!" Gibbs looked back at Ziva and yelled back, "Get as much evidence as you can, Ziva!" He ran his hands through his hair before walking away from the man, hearing him yell a welcome, and storming over to McGee, hearing sirens. He stared at McGee and watched as the young agent tried to stay awake. Gibbs looked towards the road, watching cars drive by, and he murmured, "Where are ya, DiNozzo?"

Now onto part 2 sorta...

Carmen smiled as he adjusted a videocamera on a tripod. He stared at Tony, the young man tied to the metallic chair painfully, and murmured, "Smile for the camera, Tony." Tony whimpered slightly, blood dripping off his forehead and legs. Pain, burning and aching ran down his legs painfully. He looked up at the camera as Carmen walked over to him and placed the tip of the knife against Tony's cheek. He laughed softly and whispered ,"Try not to cry, Tony." Tony shut his eyes and felt a tear roll down his left cheek as Carmen left a long cut down Tony's cheek. Tony panted heavily, feeling more pain rush through his body and soon, his eyelids fell and he passed out.

Carmen: "Naval Criminal Investigative Service, be warned. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo only has three more hours left. If you do not get to him in time, he shall be dead. I will make sure of it. If you do get to him in time, I wonder if he'll ever be able to go back to work and be himself. Hahahahahaha! Revenge is sweet!" 


	12. Chapter 10

Tony panted heavily, staring at the camera. He was instantly feeling sick and he had never felt this much fear in his entire life than he did now. Not even when his father beat the crap out of him that one time and shoved him down into the basement. Not even when he was kidnapped while trying to rescue Ziva or when he went missing whil at the bar when Kate was still alive. He hadn't even been this frightened when he was in the shipping container with Ziva and the bullet grazed his arm.

The camera was turned off at the moment and Tony wondered what the hell he was going to be using it for. He sighed and swore at himself, murmuring, "He's going to send a video of everything to Gibbs...Geez..." He looked up at the ceiling and shut his eyes, trying to ignore his burning, aching legs. "Dammit, he hit me hard...McGoo..." Tony trailed off as he opened his eyes and looked at the camera. "Oh...Please tell me he's okay. Yeah...Yeah, he's gotta be okay. I mean, Gibbs was there. Right? I'm almost positive Gibbs was there." He sighed angrily and muttered, "Great. Now I'm talking to myself..."

Tony looked back up at the ceiling as he felt blood dripping down his cheek, down his neck, and soaking his shirt collar. He hated feeling...Well, wet. He hated it when his clothes stuck to his body and knowing that it was blood sticking to his shirt, didn't help things. He looked back at the camera and heard the heavy, bolted door to his right open. Tony smiled and looked at the door at Carmen. "Oh hey. You know, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back. But then I remembered that, unfortunately, I never get off that easily. Well, except for that one time when I was ki--!"

He was cut off when Carmen's face impacted with his face, his nose breaking. Tony winced and shut his eyes at the pain, feeling blood pool from his nose. He opened his eyes again and looked at Carmen, growling, "Thanks..." Carmen smiled and walked over to the videocamera. He turned it on and walked back over to Tony, drawing a blade and looking Tony over. "Huh...Your head's bleeding pretty badly. That's not gonna be very good when we move onto the final act, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony glared at Carmen and snapped, "I am NOT Mr. DiNozzo. That's my...Father." He trailed off, thinking about it for a minute before Carmen nodded. "I see. Bad relationships. I understand." Carmen smiled with malice as he raised his right hand. Tony flinched slightly and stared at Carmen, not wanting to look at the camera incase Abby was watching. Then again, maybe if he looked at the camera, Gibbs could tell if something was seriously wrong. Well, why worry him?

At least, that's what Tony was thinking just as the blade made contanct with his shoulder, Tony shouted in pain, but quickly shut his mouth. He did not need Carmen getting pleasure out of all of this. He simply wanted to get out of this alive and in order to do that, he needed to be calm and cool, even if he was honestly scared to death.

Carmen laughed softly as he removed the blade, watching Tony bite on his lower lip to keep from whimpering. He placed the blade on the table and slammed the back of Tony's chair into the wall. Tony winced at the pain that vibrated through his body and he looked up at Carmen with a sneer. Carmen winked at him and before Tony could spout something, he slammed his foot into Tony's legs. Tony shouted in pain, cringing and whimpering slightly. He had tried to bite back the noises, but his legs were definately messed up more than Tony thought they were. Tony glared at Carmen and Carmen smiled, untying Tony's hands. Tony blinked and stared at Carmen, too shocked to do much of anything. Carmen leaned down by Tony's ear and whispered ,"You have an hour to get out of this building. You understand me? It has been an hour now and your teams only have two hours left."

Tony felt his eyes widen slightly in fear and before he knew it, Carmen slammed the end of the knife into Tony's temple, knocking Tony out cold.

BACK AT THE NCIS BUILDING

Gibbs growled angrily, trying to focus on the recent case. Maybe it tied into Carmen? Maybe not...Maybe this was all coincendence? No...No, no. This was not a coincedence because of three reasons. 1) Carmen had kidnapped Tony. 2) Carmen was already set on revenge against Tony. And 3) McGee had been shot by none other than a silencer.

The silencer explained when no one heard a gunshot or any kinds of noises. So, the question now was why? Why did Carmen kill those women? Wasn't he after Tony?

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby's voice exclaimed out of nowhere. Gibbs tore his eyes away from the TV screen as he asked sharply, "What, Abby?!" Abby handed him a piece of paper and said quickly, "Okay, well Ziva found fingerprints at every scene of the crime except for the recent one. But you'll never believe who's fingerprints they are!"

"Carmen's?"

Abby sighed slightly, but replied, "Yeah! She even found his fingerprints on the closet where the other girl was found...The uhm...Second victim." Gibbs nodded and asked, "But why?"

"Because his sister looked almost identical to these girls." Came Ziva's voice. Ziva rushed over to Gibbs and handed him three pictures of the victims. She then handed him two more and said softly, "The first victim had blonde hair. Well, when Carmen's sister was young, she also had blonde hair. However, the more she grew, the more she dyed it. The second victim had brunette hair, as did Carmen's sister all the way up until she died..." Ziva trailed off as she finished, "And I believe that the redhead was killed because Tony shot her, and her hair was drenched in blood afterwards." Gibbs nodded and sighed heavily. "So why kill them?"

Ziva opened up her cellphone and showed him the screen. "Because he believed that no one could, and I quote 'have the same beauty his sister did'." Gibbs swore and snapped, "Abby, trace that text, NOW!" Abby shook her head and said sadly, "Gibbs...I can't...I-I'm sorry. It's a track phone. He probably dumped it by now."

"Then track DiNozzos!"

"It's turned off..." Abby felt tears filling her eyes as she stared at Gibbs. Gibbs growled angrily and heard a voice say, "We can take one of those cases of your hands, Jethro." Gibbs looked at the elevator and saw none other than Agent Fornell walking towards him. Gibbs looked at Abby and Ziva saying, "Get all the evidence from this case and anything else we found. We need to find DiNozzo and he is NOT bound to this case. LET'S GO!" Ziva and Abby quickly rushed off before Fornell walked over to Gibbs. He handed him a package and looked Gibbs in the eyes. "It's for you. I went to your place, hoping you were home, but why would you be there? You're never home. I spotted it in front of the door." Gibbs nodded and sighed angrily, rushing down to Abby's lab as Fornell waited in the bullpen for the evidence.

BACK WITH TONY...

Tony breathed heavily, his eyes flickering open and looking around the dim room. He groaned in pain, feeling his head throb and his legs still burning. He sat up, looking around some more and finally realizing that he had passed out! He only had...Well, who knew how long he had now! Tony quickly stood up, ignoring his body's screaming protest and stared at the open door. He swallowed, rushing towards the door and out, down the hallway. He turned to his left and continued walking, his shoes the only sound echoing off the walls. Tony swallowed and continued rushing, when he suddenly heard barking.

Tony jumped slightly and stopped moving, hearing the barking, the constant growling, getting closer. He quickly began to move faster, but suddenly fell onto his face when his legs gave in. He grimaced and looked up, seeing a door and hearing the dogs behind him getting closer. Tony whimpered softly as he dragged himself over to the door. He bit his lower lip as he moved, trying not to make anymore noise than he had to.

Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes widening slightly. Glass lay shattered on the ground, twinkling and dangerous. Tony felt tears of frusturation rushing to his eyes as he sighed heavily. He swallowed and began dragging himself once more, over the glass. He winced, biting on his lip harder, as he tried not to make any noise. Tony looked up at the door, pulling himself a bit faster and heard the dogs much closer than before. He looked back and saw three, huge dogs standing at the end of the hallway with bared teeth. Tony quickly dragged himself over to the door and heard the dog's feet pounding on the ground. He picked himself up, almost collapsing again, and rushed as quickly as he could into the room, slamming the door. Tony panted heavily, sitting down against the door and looking around, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

He looked down at his legs and swallowed hard, clenching his teeth together. He murmured to himself softly, "Come on Anthony...M-Move..." Tony stood up once more, whimpering at the pain it caused him and began moving through the room, making his way to a door and opening it. He stared down the dark hallway and then back at the room behind him before beginning to walk. It was so dark that it scared Tony. He couldn't tell if someone was behind him or in front of him. He couldn't even tell what he was feeling anymore. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was pain. His gut was telling him something or someone was watching him, which scared him even more.

Tony swallowed and moved faster. Suddenly, the ground disappeared from under his feet and he tumbled to the ground. When he hit the floor, he wheezed in pain, coughing harshly and dropped onto his face. He panted heavily, staring back up what he could now see as stairs. He looked ahead of him and saw the sunlight coming in through a door. Tony swallowed hard and dragged himself over to the door. As he did so, he could feel glass cutting his hand as he moved. He heard something blowing to the right of him and he felt sick to his stomach. Tony continued to drag his weak, tired body to the door and in an instant, he heard something hit his right shoulder where Carmen had stabbed him. He cringed and fell onto his face, feeling even more sick and tired. He looked at his shoulder and saw a tranquilizer dart in his shoulder. Tony began to shut his eyes as he muttered angrily, "No...fair...You...bastard...

BACK AT NCIS...

Gibbs swore as he watched the screen go black. He had seen everything, watched Tony try to run from the dogs, watched as his senior field agent tumbled down stairs, dragged himself through more glass, and then finally passed out. Gibbs knew Tony had a strong will and knew that it would have to take a lot to take down his best agent. However, the damage already done to his body was already taking its toll on Tony and the glass, plus forcing his bloody body to move, had been far too much. Gibbs didn't even think he could've made it as far as Tony did. Not ever getting struck by a car and stabbed the way he was, punched the way he was.

Abby had already begun sobbing as Ziva held her softly. Ziva wiped her eyes softly and Gibbs looked at them, saying, "He's not dead yet! Abby, find Tony! Ziva, see if McGee's out of surgery yet! If he is, ask him if he got a license plate number!" Ziva pulled away from Abby and looked her in the eyes. "We will find him, Abby." Abby nodded, wiping her eyes off and smearing her black eyeliner. Ziva rushed off and Gibbs walked over to Abby, watching her fingers tremble as they hung over the keys of her keyboard. Gibbs sighed softly and hugged Abby, kissing her forehead. "He'll be alright, Abby...I promise." However, as he spoke his words, Gibbs was begining to doubt himself. 


	13. Chapter 11

Tony groaned as his eyes fluttered open, feeling his body bumping up and down. He felt like he was going to be sick and went to sit up, when Tony's head collided with the ceiling. Or...What he thought was the ceiling. He blinked slightly, laying back down and looking around. Tony moaned softly and murmured, "Great...I'm in a car..." Tony stared at the top and felt his stomach twist itself into knots. He wasn't usually one to get nervous, to fear for his life. But this was different. This was much, much more different. Gibbs probably didn't know where the hell he was, everyone knew it was Carmen, and Tony wasn't able to give his boss the plates, not that he'd seen them anyway. He was too busy slamming into the hood of the car.

Now, Tony was simply left with thoughts. He had wanted to tell Ziva how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. He had wanted to make sure McGee was okay and apologize for making fun of his name all the time. He wanted to at least bowl with Abby one more time and receive one of her massive hugs. Finally, Tony thought of Gibbs. He so badly wanted to tell Gibbs that he felt more like a father to him than his own did. He had practically grown up as Gibbs' son and it made Tony smile slightly, suddenly feeling something vibrate against the top of the hood. He sighed heavily and felt himself beginning to fall asleep. He decided it was fine to fall asleep, since there would soon be more pain. Wouldn't there?

BACK WITH GIBBS...

Gibbs stared at the computer screen and sighed heavily, begining to pace a bit. He walked from the big screen, back to Abby and then back again. Abby looked at him and murmured, "Gibbs...I'm sorry." Gibbs looked at her and opened his mouth to speak, when Ziva rushed into the room and exclaimed, "Gibbs! McGee said that after Tony was hit by the car, he heard Carmen on the phone with someone talking about a construction site!" Abby looked at Gibbs and said, "Yeah, but Gibbs, I need a range! There's thousands of construction sites!" Gibbs heard his phone ring, not bothering to look at the ID, and snapped at Ziva, "Ziva, I need bolos up about his car and I want all of the construction sites blocked off!" Gibbs picked up his phone, answering as he snapped, "Gibbs."

BACK WITH TONY...

Tony's eyes fluttered open, welcoming him once again into the darkness of the trunk of the car. He looked around and whispered, "It stopped moving...Why isn't it moving?" He reached into his pockets and blinked, finding his phone. "Why...?" Tony didn't finish his sentence as he quickly began to open the phone, searching for bars. "Ha! Got one! Come on, come on!" He growled, punching in Gibbs' phone number. He looked at his battery, glad to know it was on full. Tony took a deep breath before realizing that he was short of air in the trunk. He shrugged, muttering something about not getting much air in closed spaces. However, his gut told him it was something much, much worse.

"Gibbs."

Tony smiled as he began to speak, "B-Boss...I...I don't know...Wh-Where I am..."

"DiNozzo?! Track this phone number, Abbs!"

Tony laughed slightly as he heard Abby in the backround exclaim, "On it!" He wiped blood from his nose and tried to breath through his nose, however, his nose was clogged with dry blood and he could only breath through his mouth.

"DiNozzo, hang on, alright! Stay on the phone!"

Tony nodded and looked to the right of him. "Hey, l-lookie here. A...A way to the...The actual...C-Car." He began pounding on the wall and heard Gibbs saying, "DiNozzo, we're checking all the construction sites! Do you have any idea which one you're in?"

Tony blinked and continued pounding, replying, "No...I-I wasn't even...Aware I was....IN a construction site! Dammit!" He heard Gibbs ask what was wrong just as he pounded the wall in. However, what he saw was not what he wanted to see. The car was dimly lit by the lights on in the car and the windows were covered...by dirt. Two corpses sat in the fronts seats staring out the fron window. Tony instantly felt all his determination, his hope drain from his very body.

"B-Boss...I...I uh..." Tony felt tears filling his eyes as he stared at all the dirt surrounding the car. He swallowed hard and began to move into the car, when he stopped, seeing a dead body lying in the back seat. It was staring at Tony with its arms crossed over its chest and its legs perfectly straight. Tony opened his mouth to say something to Gibbs, but only whispered, "C-Carmen's...Sister?!" He lay back down in the trunk and stared at the phone, hearing Gibbs call his name. Tony looked at the top of the trunk and felt fear controlling his mind. He shut the phone, but left it on. He didn't want to talk to Gibbs, didn't want to hear his voice at the moment.

Tony began to pound the top of the trunk and scratch it, screaming at the top of his lungs. He felt hopeless, lost, and trapped. He could barely breath and he could feel sweat dripping down his face. He felt his fingers begin to form blisters and then begin to bleed. He felt the scratches and cuts that were forming on his fingers begin to bleed all over his hands and he felt sick to his stomach. Tony sobbed uncontrollably as he pounded at the trunk and he screamed for help, hoping that someone would hear, that someone would save Tony from his fate. He hadn't eaten in a while nor had he drank in a while. So, all was hopless and Tony could tell by the way Gibbs was calling his name, he though it too.

BACK WITH GIBBS...

"Abby, I need an address, NOW!" Gibbs yelled, rushing over to the computer. Abby quickly wrote something down and looked at Gibbs. "Gibbs, let me come with you!" Gibbs hesitated a brief second before snapping, "Hurry, Abby!" As he rushed from the room, Abby slipped off her lab coat and grabbed her black, leather jacket. She ran after Gibbs and dashed into the elevator with him, looking at him. "Will he be okay?" Gibbs looked at her for a minute before murmuring, "I hope so, Abbs..."

SKIP...

Gibbs swore as he flicked on his flashlight and looked around the construction site along with Ziva, Abby, and twenty others. Policemen, Jenny, and FBI agents. He walked swiftly, quickly over every inch of the site, looking for something out of place, something out of the ordinary. He looked back at the cops and yelled, "Hey! Go that way! Fornell, you and a few others go the opposite way! I'll take the rest!" Gibbs began to walk again and heard Abby say, "Gibbs...I'm scared." Gibbs looked at her and stopped walking for a minute, hugging her with his right arm and kissing her softly on the forhead. "I know Abbs...I know."

BACK TO TONY...

Tony's hands trembled as he continued to pound on the trunk of the car and his throat burned from all the screaming. He sobbed still and looked at his phone, biting his lower lip to try and calm down.

Are you scared of the dark Are you afraid they ll break your heart Are you afraid you ll lose yourself Are you afraid of your own health

Tony picked up the phone and began dialing Gibbs' number again, wincing at the pain it caused his fingers. He placed the phone to his ear and heard Gibbs answer with a sharp, "Tony, hold on! We've almost got you, alright?!" Tony nodded and replied shakily, "B-Boss...I...I'm scared! I'm...I'm really scared, Boss..." He couldn't hold back his sobs as he spoke to Gibbs, his father-like figure, his only hope.

Are you scared to lose Are you afraid to choose Are you afraid you ll win Are you scared of your own sin

Gibbs felt his heart break as he looked around the construction site desperately. "Tony, calm down! We've almost got you, understand? You stay right here with me, got it?!"

Are you scared to forgive Are you afraid to live Are you afraid to die Do you think it's all a lie

Tony swallowed and continued to sob, pounding on the roof, hearing something above him. Something sounding like...Footsteps! "B-Boss! I...S-Someone's walking above me!" He sobbed harshly as he began to yell for help, pounding on the roof again.

Gibbs felt a slight vibration under his feet and he looked over at everyone, screaming, "I FOUND HIM! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! LET'S MOVE!" He began to move away the dirt with his hands, watching as a few others rushed over with shovels and began to unbury the car. One of them stopped and exclaimed, "I hit something!" Gibbs brushed away the dirt and stared down at none other than the trunk of a car. He could still hear Tony sobbing on the phone, begging for help and someone to save him.

Gibbs watched as the rest of the car was unburied and soon, he was able to pry the trunk open. He stared down at his Senior Field Agent, covered in blood, sweat, and tears.

To live When you think you re dying To laugh When you feel like crying To stand When you think you re gonna fall It s just fear after all It s only fear after all

Tony began to sob harder, quickly trying to climb out of the trunk. Gibbs grabbed him quickly and pulled him into a tight hug, sighing heavily and feeling his own tears rush to his eyes. He held onto him, ignoring what others were saying. However, he could hear Abby crying with happiness and Ziva ordering the Paramedics over.

Are you afraid you ll be alone Are you scared to pick up the phone Are you scared of the past Do you think that you might crash Do you think you re in too deep

Tony hung onto Gibbs tightly as he buried his face into Gibbs' shoulder, sobbing heavily. He felt Gibbs' grip tighten as he began to rub the back of Tony's head. "I've got ya, DiNozzo...I'm right here. I've got ya..." Gibbs sighed with a bit of relief as he heard the Paramedics rushing over to them and preparing the stretcher. Tony sniffed a few times, whimpering softly as Gibbs moved him out of the deep hole, helping him come over to the stretcher.

Are you afraid to sleep Are you scared there s no stability Are you afraid of your own fragility

"Attaboy, DiNozzo. Keep walkin'..." Gibbs said softly, still walking with Tony's arm over his shoulder. When he laid him down on the stretcher, with some help from the Paramedics, he heard Tony laugh slightly and look Gibbs in the eyes. "Thank you, Boss...Th-Thank you..." Gibbs smiled gently and grabbed Tony's good shoulder, murmuring, "It's alright...Calm down now. You'll be fine, alright?"

To live When you think you re dying To laugh When you feel like crying To stand When you think you re gonna fall It s just fear after all It s only fear

Tony smiled softly as he lay in the hospital bed, eyes shut and trying to stay calm. Gibbs was standing right next to him, hand on top of Tony's hand and soothing words coming from his mouth. Abby was standing off to the side with Ziva, while Ducky was checking on McGee, trying to see about getting him a wheelchair and bringing him in here.

To mend When you think you re breaking To strength When you know you re shaking To pray When your back s against the wall

Tony opened his eyes softly and looked over at everyone. He frowned slightly, staring at all of their eyes, thinking about what they had saw. They had seen him cry, seen him breakdown, heard him breakdown. It was awful...It was embarrassing. DiNozzo' s don't cry or breakdown. That was one of his many rules even when he was a kid and his father beat him. Maybe they didn't think he could do his job right? Maybe they didn't think he was ever going to come back to work? Tony didn't even think he was coming back to work!

It s only fear after all

Are you scared of the end Are you scared to begin Are you scared of the start Do you think they ll break your heart Do you think they ll break your heart

Gibbs looked Tony in the eyes and said softly, "DiNozzo, you're gonna be fine. Understand me? You'll make it through this. You lived through Hell, DiNozzo, and Ziva killed Carmen, shot him in the head after he tried to shoot her." Ziva smiled slightly and Tony nodded, feeling tears slip out his eyes again. He wiped his eyes off, but began to sob once more.

To live When you think you re dying To laugh When you feel like crying To stand When you think you re gonna fall It s just fear after all It s only fear after all

Gibbs hugged Tony again like before, and Tony hugged back just as tightly, looking at all of his friends, his family, his home. He was finally home and all was going to be okay. He was safe...And he was going to get over this. He was going to live and fight his fear.

It s only fear The only fear is fear itself The only fear is fear itself The only fear is fear itself It s only fear 


	14. Another Note Please Read

Well, that was the end guys. Check up later next week, maybe around wednesday or something for the sequel. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and the feedback. I will try to make the second one better and possibly add a little more Tony torture. Huzzah! XD More PapaGibbs as well, be prepared. I know they already made an episode with Tony's dead, but I think I'll make Tony's dad show up. I plan on making his dad this big dumbass who gets pissed at Tony for saying something about him so he punches him. Wham! Then PapaGibbs chews him out! Anyway, be on the look out for these lyrics in my next story and see you then! Just keep checking my profile guys until you see another NCIS story on there. See ya! And thanks again everyone!!

-HavocLover

Wait, I'm wrong Should've done better than this Please, I'll be strong I'm finding it hard to resist

So show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost Oh Lord I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Oh Lord

Don't let go I've wanted this far too long Mistakes become regrets I've learned to love abuse Please show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost Oh Lord I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Oh Lord

Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for

Save me, I'm lost Oh Lord I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost To save me from being confused Wait, I'm wrong I can't do better than this I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused

Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Oh Lord 


	15. SEQUEL TITLE

THE SEQUEL IS OUT GUYS AND AWAITING READERS/REVIEWERS!! HUZZAH!! AS OF TODAY 3/4/10 AT 8:44 P.M. EST THE STORY IS OUT! IT IS CALLED NCIS: Trapped in Hell!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
